


Daughter of Hamura Ōtsutsuki: The second Saviour of this World

by MoonlightRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightRaven/pseuds/MoonlightRaven
Summary: Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Sage of the Six Paths has seen what has became of the world he greatly loved. Sickened by the selfishness and hatred he decided that it's time for a new savior. Watch as the princess of the Ōtsutsuki clan change history for better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, because I take care of my ma and grandma I won't be posting all the time I will post when I have time. I'm sorry I would love to post every other day if I could.

Stretching out on her bed Sunshine turned over to her side gazing out the window watching the rain fall, listening to the thunder boomed and crash shaking the house. She thought about the fight that erupted once she came home from work. Her parents wanted her gone they had claimed to have found a nurse to take care of them that her "services and presents" was no longer needed, so here she was laying in her bed boxes scattered around the room some full others waiting to be put to use.

"I should be happy right?..." Sunshine sighed.

The rain and thunder was so loud. And yet she could still hear the noise of her parents fighting through the walls of her room, her mother was complaining about the dinner she had slaved away to prepare even though she was currently functioning on two hours of sleep. Her father ranting saying things like she was completely useless and that they should have kicked her out tonight instead. She knew her parents hated her they always had they had wanted their own personal slave it's why they had adopted her. She had always known the truth she could see in their eyes when they first meet she just couldn't prove it intime before the legal papers were signed. She sighed. The house was once again quiet except for the storm, she knew what was going to happen next. She always knew.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One.."

The door to her bedroom busted open banging her against the wall, not giving her enough time to move out of harms way. Instinct kicked in, she bolted across the bed. Large, solid hands wrapped around her waist and easily lifted her off her feet slamming her against the wall.

"What I do wrong? I'll fix it I swear!" She screamed, her father's hand covered her mouth. He held her like a rag doll. It was useless to fight him, and she knew it. He out weighed her and was over six feet tall, where as she was smaller then him and he was much stronger then her. She kicked and squirmed until he pressed his body against hers, holding her still.

"Quit fighting, you worthless child." He snarled in her face. She calm down to hear what he had to say or what he wanted.

"Good slave." he whispered next to her ear. The small flicker and cigarette smoke made her cringe and disgust. He was drunk (three sheets to the wind) she hated when he was drunk he was more violent and less predictable. The last time he was drunk she had ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, two black eyes, a busted lip and broken ankle with a mild concussion. He had a shadow of a beard and smoky eyes, but it was evil within them that showed perfectly, causing her to tremble in fear. They didn't need her anymore so what's stopping him from killing her in cold blood?

"I'm not going to hurt you, yet." he whispered, holding her tighter, he was practically crushing her ribs.

"Please, you're hurting me." she whimpered as he chuckled. His hot breath burning her eyes.

"I'm only going to ask this once. Now be a good slave and tell me where your check for this month is?"

"I don't have it yet.I swear it'll come in tomorrow." She prayed he believe her that he would let her go that he wouldn't touch her or hurt her. Sunshine swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn't about to give him her check she worked so hard for that money, all that overtime she put in the pass two months. She had always used up her check to pay bills and to keep food in the house so she wouldn't get beat to badly for not having much money. But not this time! They wanted her gone so she was going to keep her money for herself!

"I think your lying." he grabbed her face so tight she felt pain in her jaw. She fought back tears as his fingers dug deeper into her cheeks. She clawed at him trying to get him to release her if he squeezed any harder he would snap her jaw. It worked! She attempted to run but was hit in the shoulder blade from behide. That was her bad shoulder the one he dislocated not once but twice in a row.

"You little bitch!" he yelled. Then she felt pain as he backhanded her across the mouth. Strike after strike, she attempted to defend herself, rolling to the floor in a fetal position. He kicked her ribs, and she felt the impact of each hit. She cried in agony as his kicks lifted her off the floor, sending her farther across the room. Did her mother hate her that much? She knew she could hear her screams. 'Please, if your going to kill me kill me now.' she prayed.

"Where's the money?" Her father screamed spiting on her.

Sunshine cried out in pain as he grabbed her off the floor. Her head throbbed, and her body ached everywhere. She pulled her head away, and he jerked her body back up against his. She looked up at her father as she held her side, the pain increasing with every breath she took. She was terrified she didn't like the look in his eyes, she didn't like the way his eyes ranked over her body. Sunshine felt her world crumble. She had always know he hated her but was he really going to rape her too?!

Tears streamed down her face as he pressed his erection against her. She wouldn't be able to fight him off. He was big way bigger and stronger then her and used to using his strength and fists to get his way. Sunshine new she was good as dead if she didn't get out of here. She needed to do something. She needed to escape. Her body shook so hard her teeth chattered. Okay she wasn't strong but she needed to be, she was on her own that was obvious.

'Think, Sunshine...think.' She felt his rancid breath against her neck. When she tried to push away, he grabbed her throat and squeezed. His other hand pressed against the fly of her pants. He had the first two buttons undone and was working on the zipper.

"Please..." she barely got out.

He released his hold on her neck but kept her body against his. He kept rotating his hips and touching her everywhere. When he grabbed her breast, ripping through the tshirt, he scratched her skin deep, she wept.

"I deposited the money for next month. I'll go get it for you right now before the bank closes for the day. Give me a few minutes to get clean up and changed then I'll go get it." She babbled, she need to grab her to go bag. She would escape, ditch the car and get the hell out of town.

Her father paused for a moment, she pressed her hands against his chest. He was a very big man a fat man but he had muscles under all that fat too. She hoped he bought her story that he freed her before the panic that threatened to consume her set in, she feared she would hyperventilate. Her mind was starting to get fuzzy. Sunshine heard herself being called.

"You better bring ever last dime from that check and some, you got fifteen minutes! GO!" he growled, striking her across the cheek in a warning to don't try anything. She went flying to the floor. Her mother was standing in the door way 'smiling?' Why the hell would you smile about this? It was horrible, and she wanted to disappear. She wouldn't let them see her cry she wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. She waited until they slammed the door before she slithered across the floor. Her body was throbbing in pain, she had to escape. The ache in her ribs made it difficult to walk. Her face and body throbbed with every step, but as she finally stood up,she had to hold herself up against the wall for support. She listened closely to make sure they were away from the door before she locked it, she even went so far as to lock the chain lock too so she could shower in peace.

Sunshine knew she had some broken ribs, she remembered this kind of pain. Slowly to not accidentally puncture a lung she stripped to get cleaned up. She didn't dare look down at her body for she knew she had to be cover in bruises. Someway, somehow, she limped quickly to the bathroom.

( The world between life and death )

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū which led to the creation of the ninja world. He sat the edge of a circular pool, staring at the water along side him his brother and the tail beasts. With the pool of infinity, Hagoromo could astralgaze to any other world. The pool of infinity reflected a scene of what became of the ninja world that he and his brother had fought so hard to protect.

Alongside Hamura, Hagoromo, the older twin brother, was born as one of the two children to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki , a princess who ate the forbidden Chakra Fruit of the Shinju that appeared once a millennium in an effort to gain divine abilities, which she used to put an end to the constant wars during that era. As a result, Hagoromo was born with the ability to manipulate the same type of powerful chakra as his mother. Angered by the fact that her chakra had been spread to others, Kaguya manifested with the Shinju together into the Ten-Tails, which attempted to reclaim her chakra.

The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo and his brother managed to defeat the beast, with Hagoromo becoming its jinchūriki, causing him to be revered as a god for the virtue of his victory. Researching his mother's technique, Hagoromo was able to free the world from her Infinite Tsukuyomi. Later, with his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo travelled across the land, giving chakra to every one in the world as well as spreading his ideals and religion, ninshū, which eventually became the ability known as ninjutsu. According to Jiraiya, his great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Saviour of this World.

Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them ninshū. The older son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. The younger son, Asura Ōtsutsuki, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way. Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace.

Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his Creation of All Things ability to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept him alive. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. Hagoromo eventually sealed the husk of the Ten-Tails within the moon. On his deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated by Black Zetsu, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants.

Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, Hagoromo left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dōjutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. However, unknown to him, Black Zetsu had altered the contents of his tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha clan, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating the Infinite Tsukuyomi anew.

Even though Hagoromo died and his body destroyed, his chakra and consciousness remained and traversed the world throughout the centuries.

"Brother is this what really became of our world? Hamura asked.

Nodded his head Hagoromo waved his hand over the pool of water it played out the destruction of all four of the shinobi's world wars. The lives that were lost both man, women and child. Those innocent and guilty of crimes or offense lost their lives, the destruction, the sadness of losing someone you hold dear was felt all over the world, a never ending cycle of hatred. This was not supposed to happen.

Hagoromo waved his hand over the pool of infinity one more changing the scene to that of a bedroom. In the room a women limped out of what looked to be a bathroom. The women was small she couldn't have been any bigger then five foot if not shorter, her skin was a lovely silky warm mocha caramel tempered with a hint of sunshine, she was exquisite. Her eyes were the color of dark honey, her hair was short and braided brushing the tips of her shoulders. She was lush very lush with a curvy figure.

"Hagoromo who is that?" Shukaku asked.

"She pretty!" Matatabi purred.

"Why is she limping, is she hurt?" Isobu worried aloud.

Son Gokū took noticed of the ugly bruises around the women neck they looked like hand prints. "Yeah she's hurt badly, someone roughed the little thing up."

Kokuō shouted in outrage. "Who would do such a thing? She doesn't even look like she could hurt anyone let alone a fly."

'I feel drawn to her somehow.' Saiken thought.

"Who ever she is she must be important for Hagoromo to show her to us." Chōmei spoke.

"Well that's all nice and dandy, but I want to know who she is? what she is? why your showing her to us and why I feel as if I should be by her side!" Gyūki stated.

Kurama didn't need to say anything he knew that everyone knew him well enough to figure out that he agreed with everyone.

"Look closely everyone for that women right there is the second savior." Hagoromo explained.

"Second savior? I can see that this is a world unlike our know so how can she be of any use?" Hamura asked.

"I'll tell you and show you." Hagoromo waved his hand over the pool of infinity showing a younger version of the women she was a infant at the time.

"Her name is Sunshine she is a kind and gentle loving soul who has suffered many hardships. It began at her birth her mother and father did not want children. She was abandoned by her mother and father. When her mother was pregnant with her, her father walked out the door of their home never to return again. The mother gave birth not long after. Wanting to still be with the man she would leave her child with any and everyone. Eventually her mother abandoned her also. At eighteen months Sunshine was put into the care of a orphanage, the caregivers their treated her badly they barely gave her enough to eat or drink. She didn't even know how to walk when most kids her age would have already had their first steps. She was unwanted, unloved, insignificant, rejected, isolated, invisible, forgotten, ashamed, embarrassed, roofless. She was adopted in later years into a family who wanted a slave they didn't love her. Sunshine knew this but couldn't prove it before the legal papers were signed. She's missed used, beated and abused both physically and mentally. She was a kid. Forced to see life as an adult. A child to a unloving parents. Yet still a child. A kid. Desperately trying to remember what it felt like to be... a kid. We teach our young ones about survival with made up stories and clan stories. Her life revolved around daily survival. Instead of stories about love, honor, adventure, and loyalty. She grew up hearing how she was lucky to be out of the elements. At age four she was cooking and cleaning just to be given a slice of bread to eat and a cup for water to drink. At age ten she was keeping house so she wouldn't be sold to others. Her secret garden her sanctuary, the family trips she banned from going on only to be left alone her refuge. Her life story hard to believe but all true! When she tried to get help hoping someone would save her people turned her away pretending they didn't hear or see a thing. Through all that she still remained loving and kind. Telling herself everyday "That obstacles serve one purpose; they push you forward or move you backwards. Either way, they move you." Hagoromo spoke.

Hamura and the tailed beasts listened and watched Sunshine's life they couldn't believe all the hardships she went through in her thirty years on earth. No one should have been subjected to that kind of life. Hagoromo waved his hand over the pool once again bring it to the present, Sunshine was still wrapped in a towel she was about to leave. They had to get to her now.

"When are we leaving to retrieve the little one?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Now." Hagoromo lower him self into the water, the chill sinking into him making him shiver slightly. The only way to get use to the waters temperature was to submerge himself fully. Diving down head first into the water, Hagoromo used Water Release: Underwater Breathing Technique (A basic jutsu where the user uses his or her chakra to force a large amount of air into the lungs. After which, the user then holds his or her breath and uses chakra to artificially recycle the air in their lungs to make the most of it. The end result is that the user is able to hold his or her breath for up to five minuets longer.)

( Underwater World )

The water was a pale crystal blue. A aquatic garden full of different hues of greens, blues, pink, white, purple and many more. The garden was full of ocean plant life.

There were vibrant beautiful bright and dark coral, clusters of different kinds of coral reefs, bushy sea whip (also know as finger gorgonian) tube sponges, kelp, sea grass, polyester resins,ocean flowers and sea urchins. Not to forget the animals that lived there too. From jelly fish that danced, clown fish that played among the reefs, star fish that stuck to the ocean floor to schools of fish that twirled and whirled around.

The portal they were looking for lay at the deepest part of the ocean away from humans in the rocky underwater mountains hidden in the shadows sat the underwater castle. Built thousands of years ago, no one knew for sure how old the castle really was all was know that by the architectural that the castle had seen more then a good ten thousand years judging how it was designed. It consists of ancient ruins, archways, handcrafted podiums, statues and chambers. In the heart of the castle in a secret chamber was a door guarded by the king of kings sea beast. He was the protector of the portal. The beast gave him a bow before moving out of the way.

Hagoromo waved his hand before the portal to see inside Sunshine was dressed to go, gesturing with his hand Hagoromo signaled Hamura to reach in with him to help pull Sunshine out.

( End Of Underwater World )

Finished getting dressed Sunshine reached for her car keys. A cold shiver ran through her spine, looking both ways trying to figure out what was making her uneased she found nothing. Suddenly something grabbed hold of her ankles. She tripped and tumbled back onto the floor.

"What the..."

Looking down at her feet Sunshine saw two hands holding on to her ankles trying pull her through the floor. She screamed as she tried to hold on to something. Water was rising through the floor the water was so deep it was deeper than any swimming pool she had ever been in. She panicked, kicking trying to shake free of the hand holding her, pedaling trying to keep herself afloat. The water around her whirled, a powerful current seized her pulling her down sucking her into the floor. Water filled her mouth as she struggled to swing to the surface. She gasped and sputtered, flailing her arms to grab something, but she couldn't fight the current. Sunshine was helplessly swept into the whirlpool of water that dragged her into what seemed to be an ocean dragging her into the chilling darkest dept of the sea, the deep unknown. The pain from the beating she endured earlier plus trying to fight off drowning proved to be too much for her, she tried to keep her eyes open. She wanted to stay awake really she did but she was so sleepy. Turning her head to the right she made out what seemed to be different beast but she couldn't be sure her vision was going blurry, dark spots danced before her eyes. It was becoming harder to think clearly, turning her head to the left she saw two men smiling sadly at her before everything went dark.

( The world between life and death )

Lying unconscious snuggled up to Kurama laid the women who was to be the second savior. Hamura had Kurama lay beside her while she used his tails as a bed. They wanted her as comfortable as possible. Hagoromo had retrieved a medical bag not too long ago, they work together as one patching her up the best of their abilities. Hamura was more of a medical nin then his brother was, medical ninjutsu came easier to him. Because of the differences between Sunshine and her father she had sustained many fatal injuries. Pulling her through the water portal at the time that they did had caused her even more injuries then she had started out with. Hamura felt his chest tightened in fear for her if the broken ribs had moved just a little more to the left she would've punctured a lung.

Hagoromo looked on while his brother worked. "How is she?"

"The assessment of her injuries were a broken collarbone, six cracked ribs on her right side, eight on the left. Her sternum had been damaged when she fought the current, her bastard of a father had cracked her jaw when he had backhanded her he made problems worse when he squeezed her jaw too. Beside that and most importantly she had a mild concussion. " Hamura whispered.

"DAMN that BASTARD TO HELL!" Hagoromo cursed he leaned down to touch her skin. Caressing it gently.

"Those are hand and finger marks. Who the fuck who harm their own kit like this? I understand being tough on your kits in training them to fight or reprimanding them if they do wrong. But this, NO one should have touch her she's such a little thing." Kurama said with a growl.

"Take a deep breath, it helps." Hamura told him now was not the time to get worked up they needed to stabilize her or they would lose her.

"You should let me go back and find the bastard I want to return the favor and some. I want his blood between my claws, his flesh between my teeth. I want to bask in the sounds of his screams for mercy while I tear him limb from limb." Shukaku hissed.

"No you will do no such thing. I full understand your pain really I do. I to would love to cause him much pain but on the slight chance that she doesn't take our offer how will she explain her parents disappearance?" Hagoromo chastised his friends.

"I'll need your help with his brother. I need to perform body revival technique (The principles of this technique is to take advantage of the muscles' ability to grow stronger after repairing itself from damage. Understanding this theory, the Body Revival Technique can repair the user's body and increase its strength by manipulating the "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle of the muscles.)

I also have to perform cell activation technique. ( Used only in the most dire of surgical procedures to increase the patient's survival rate if even by a single percentage, this technique employs a great level of refined chakra control to simultaneously activate all the cells in a person's body. This is done in order to cause the body to be able to repair itself even while the medical-nin is operating, restoring damaged tissues, and bone structures while healing the target during more invasive and delicate procedures.)

Creation rebirth ( By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state.) I will not have much chakra after this. So am counting you to ask her right away when she awakes if she will indeed become our second savior because her body will have to be modified in some was so she will be able to contain the powers we will give her." Hamura explained.

The operations lasted a good four hours by the time they were done Hamura's body was shaking from exhaustion. The operations went smoothly without any complications or unforeseen occurrences.

"There it's done all we have to do is wait for her to wake." Hamura spoke sitting in a chair to rest.

Tailed beasts all took turns watching over her. She had been sleeping for the past six days, they knew that the operation had been hard for her that she needed the rest. But that didn't stop them from being anxious to meet her.

"I want to be her friend."

"I want her to wake up soon."

"Do you think she will agree to be our new sister?"

"I don't know but I can only hope she says yes, I like her, she pretty and tiny I want to protect her."

Sunshine could hear voices they where close near by, she tried to pin point where she had heard those voices before they sounded so familiar. Her body felt weak and her eyes felt heavy. But the fear of not knowing where she was had her opening her eyes.

Sunshine turned her face against something that was super soft it looked to be red-orange fur. She felt warm, content and oddly safe. She followed the fur up to what appeared to be a kitsune he looked like the kitsune from one of her favorite anime called Naruto. But that couldn't be true, and yet here he was staring at her.

"Good morning little kit." Kurama spoke nuzzling his snout into her hair smelling her sweet scent.

"I'm not dreaming am I Kurama?" Sunshine asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

"No, you are not." He pressed his forehead against her purring gently to reassure her.

Sunshine nodded her head enjoy the fell of his fur and whispered. "Ok I believe you, not because am crazy but because I was wide awake when something pulled me through the floor of my bedroom."

"Ah...so you remember that's good to know." Hagoromo said walking into the room along side him was his brother and the other eight tailed beast.

Sunshine nodded her head at him noticing the way he took in the sight of her body. He smiled kindly at her, and Sunshine got the sense he was a nice man. He spoke to her about how it was him, his brother and the tailed beasts that had pulled her away through the water portal like current that she remember and he even spoke to her how that it was him and Hamura who had took care of her.

"It's obvious that your father roughed you up. The assessment of your injuries were a broken collarbone, six cracked ribs on her right side, eight on the left. Your sternum had been damaged when you fought the current, your bastard of a father had cracked your jaw when he had backhanded you, he made problems worse when he squeezed your jaw too. Beside that and most importantly you had a mild concussion." Hamura told her.

Sunshine swallowed hard as tears filled her eyes. She wrinkled her eyebrows and squeezed his arm softly. This time she need support. using her other hand, she touched the back of her jaw. Opening her mouth, they watched as the tears spilled over. She was still injured in some ways. Even opening her mouth to speak caused her excruciating pain. Reaching out to touch her throat Humura used the mind-to-mind jutsu so she wouldn't have to speak.

"Do you know who we are and how?" Hamgoromo asked.

'That was a loaded question. It could be answered in three ways. First, the older twin brother born to princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki , who ate the forbidden Chakra Fruit of the Shinju that appeared once a millennium in an effort to gain divine abilities, which she used to put an end to the constant wars during that era. Second, known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths ( Rikudō Sennin), was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū which led to the creation of the ninja world. Or third both he and his brother defeated their mother, having become the terrifying Ten-Tails, in battle and sealed the powerful beast within himself, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki.' She thought not realizing that they could hear her thoughts.

"You know alot about us I see, how is that possible when your were consistent of no magic." Hamura asked.

Realize what jutsu he used on her Sunshine explained. 'In my world your world is a story, you and everyone else are fictional characters in a story.'

"That would explain it." Son Gokū noted.

"So I take it you know how the story ends?" Gyūki asked.

'Yes I do your story or should I say your world is one of my favorite stories I liked to read there are alot of things I wished didn't happen or alot of people I wish were able to keep living if given the chance of a second life.' Sunshine thought.

"You where right Hagoromo she's imperfect." Chōmei shouted happily.

"Such a sweet child she is, I love her already can we keep her." Saiken asked smiling at both her and the twin brothers.

'Keep me what do they me?' Sunshine wondered

Kokuō sighed at Chōmei and Saiken. "I understand you like her veryy much. I am very taken by her too but that doesn't change the fact that she has the right to decide on her own."

Isobu looked to Hagoromo and Humura. "Or you going to ask her soon?"

"Yes in a moment I still have questions for her." Both Hagoromo and Humura spoke as one.

"Well can we hurry it up am bored, you know I hate being in one place to long." Shukaku growled.

"Dearest brother you most be patient this will not take too long, it is important to know all the facts, and details first." Matatabi advised.

Kurama was the only one who did not speak he was content just laying there taking in the little kit who was absentmindedly snuggling deep into his fur.

"You spoke of things you wished didn't happen or people who should have been given a chance of a second life, why would you do this instead of just stopping the war?" Hagoromo asked.

'From what you spoke about I can assume you know about my life or at least that my parents hated me. I know what its like to not been given a choice or not having any control of something that happened to you. I know what it feels like to not accepted, hated, unloved, to not have any friends or anyone to count on. I personally think everyone should be given a chance to be the best they can be. I want to stop the war and give people the life they where denied.' Sunshine thought strongly.

"You are a selfless being, I brought you here to become the second savior to save our world. Will you accept this mission?" Hagoromo asked hoping beyond hope that she would agree.

Sunshine didn't have to think about it or question her own judgement she wanted to do this. She didn't want to go back to her old life. Nodding her head happily Sunshine spoke in her mind. 'Yes I accept this mission gadly but there are a few things I need from you that is if it is okay with you.'

"Name it and it's yours." Hamura and Hagoromo spoke as one.

'My memories of my old life I want to keep them. Everything all the hardships and scars I want to remember every single detail. I also have a request.' Sunshine thought scared of what their reaction would be.

"Go ahead kit no ones going to judge you." Kurama purred.

Looking eyes with Kurama Sunshine told them what she wanted done to herself. 'I don't want to be human! Your family the Ōtsutsuki clan was the strongest to ever walk the ninja world. If it is at all possible I want to be the daughter of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. I choose you because you didn't have any children at all. You believed in peace and freedom opting to seal away your own mother, ending her reign of terror. Also, you are very dutiful, you remained on the moon to guard Kaguya's sealed body. You even had a great deal of loyalty towards Hagoromo, wishing to protect the world your brother created, even for a thousand years after your death. I want to live up to your clans name I want to show the world that their is a way for peace and there are people in this world who seek peace.'

"You are indeed wise beyond your years child I will grant you this wish I will be honored to have you as my niece." Hagoromo spoke bowing to show his appreciation.

"And I will be honored to be your father." Hamura spoke smiling at the idea of having a child of his own.

"See little kit there is nothing to fear here among your family. We love you and accept even if you were not to become blood kin to us." Kurama reassured his new little sister.

"What else do you need or want?" Hagoromo

Sunshine thought of all the jutsu's, powers, Kekkei Genkai's and power she have seen in Naruto and her other favorite anime or comics. 'I want to stay being five foot, but there are a few things I want to change about myself.' With that being said Hagoromo and Hamura began the preparations to change her.

Hamura carefully marked down on the floor the yin and yang chakra circle symbols on the floor, in the center of the circle Hagormom sat gathering the chakra he need for the jutsu creation of all things. Out of the circle he say in were smaller circles each connect to each other by lines in those circles were the sign for the stars, moon, earth, wind, fire, air, water, day, night, and sun. Written under those signs in a different ink was a thousand days and night trigram of complete solitude. It took them a good eight hours to completely write down the jutsu on the floor even with a number of five clones each writing too.

"Kurama bring her here the jutsu is ready." Hamura called.

Slowly as not to jerk her to much Kurama place Sunshine in front of Hagoromo naked as the day she was born. The five Hagoromo clones each held a flame of blue fire and a flame of red fire in the other. Where as Hamura and his clones held a flame of green fire and a flame purple fire.

"On the count of three thrust the fire into the smaller circles." Hagoromo directed everyone.

"One...two...three..." The makes on the floor glowed as sapphires before wrapping around the body of sunshine.

"This part will hurt a bit kit what ever you do stay awake as long as you can." Kurama spoke. He knew that of the jutsu this part of the jutsu will cause her much pain.

Panting hard on the floor laid Sunshine she kept her eyes locked with her new fathers eyes. He looked at her with love in his eyes. She couldn't hear him over the sound of her own screams but she could read his lips. He keep saying am sorry I love you over and over again. The glowing sapphire markings wrapped tightly around her squeeze her tighter and tighter burning into her skin. They squeezed and squeezed pulling themselves tighter and tiger till she couldn't breath. But still they kept getting tighter and tighter.

The tailed beasts watched as the marking squeezed their new sister till she laid flat as paper, the marking had squeezed her till her heart stopped, her body collapsing into its self. What felt like hours was merely a good ten minutes. The wrapping started to unravel from around her giving them their first look at their new sister.

"Daughter how do you feel?" Hamura asked kneeling down looking at his beautiful little girl. She was astoundingly breathtaking.

'I feel fine.' Sunshine whispered in her mind, her body tingled making her shiver.

"That is good then the jutsu has worked." Hagoromo said smiling at his niece.

"Rest now my child tomorrow you began your mission." Hamura spoke softly after laying his daughter down to rest on Kurama once more.

'Goodnight father, goodnight uncle thank you for granting me this gift.' Sunshine murmured haft asleep already.


	2. Chapter Two

The tailed beasts watched as the marking squeezed their new sister till she laid flat as paper, the marking had squeezed her till her heart stopped, her body collapsing into its self. What felt like hours was merely a good ten minutes. The wrapping started to unravel from around her giving them their first look at their new sister.

"Daughter how do you feel?" Hamura asked kneeling down looking at his beautiful little girl. She was astoundingly breathtaking.

'I feel fine.' Sunshine whispered in her mind, her body tingled making her shiver.

"That is good then the jutsu has worked." Hagoromo said smiling at his niece.

"Rest now my child tomorrow you began your mission." Hamura spoke softly after laying his daughter down to rest on Kurama once more.

'Goodnight father, goodnight uncle thank you for granting me this gift.' Sunshine murmured haft asleep already.

( Hours Later )

Sunshine opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the glare of the sunlight that shined on her. She gave a slight groan as she came back to reality. She was now the daughter of Hamura Ōtsutsuki even though he wasn't able to raise her he had spent the whole night with her in her mind telling her about their clan, training her in her mind so she would be ready for her mission with out being scared of not knowing how to defend herself. It was weird she had slept for 12 hours yet she had six years of living as a Ōtsutsuki heir in her mind. Her father had slowed time in her mind so they could get to know each other very well. He was a sweet and very loving father, her uncle was very kind too.

"Ah so you are awake little one how was your sleep?" Sunshine looked to see her uncle across the room standing beside her father and her new brothers and sisters.

"It was wonderful, Thank you very much for giving me time with you guys. For giving me a home and love." Sunshine sobbed quietly into her uncle chest.

"My little one I'm glad you loved our years together I did that not only for you but for myself as a thank you for becoming my child. I never thought of having children of my own for I always knew that protecting the world was far most important but here we are, I now have a daughter a child of my own now, of my blood to pass on the legacy of our clan." Hamaru spoke pulling his daughter into one last hug. He knew it would be some time before he would see her again.

"If you ever need us pull us into your mind or your dreams." Hagoromo told her.

Hamura handed Sunshine her bags. "Now you most hurry we have slowed time down enough. Where is it you would like to go first to?"

"To Kirigakure." Sunshine smiled placing her hand against her family crest to activate the time jutsu. Waving goodbye with tears in her eyes to her brothers and sister she promised to find them soon.

( Inside a cave )

'Drip'

'Drip'

'Drip'

'Drip'

I don't hate the darkness. It was in the darkness I was raised, locked away in a cage like some animal. Kimimaro sat on the cold damp ground huddled against the caves wall with his knee against his chest with arms arms wrapped around himself trying to keep warm. His hair hung around his face, limp and duller then its already pale white color. His skin was pale. The only hint of color to him was the dirt and grime that stuck to him.

The door creaked open the hinges long ago rusted, a shimmer of light crept in shinning into his face hurting his eyes. He wasn't used to light only darkness. He never looked up. he never spoke to any of the them. He would wait for them to leave after placing down his tray of food before he would a each. Never did he let them see a reaction from him. They were the animals they were the ones who deserved to be locked away not him. They fear him, they locked him away. He clenched his hands till the knuckles were white. He knew they used him for his abilities for battle only then we everything was said and none they would lock him away again.

'Why?'

'Why?'

"Why? it's not fair. Why am I in a place like this?" he whispered to him as he continuously stabbed the wall with a bone knife over and over and over again. 'Why me? he asked himself he couldn't understand what he had done wrong. He questioned the words people spoke of someone watching over them to protect them. If there was someone watching how could they let something like this happen to him. He was sad, angry but more so hurt that his own clan would do something like this to him.

Kimimaro was holding his bone knife looking at the face carvings he had done when the room lit up full of light. Shielding his eyes he turned around quickly to see who it was that had opened the door to his cage.

"Who's there." Kimimaro couldn't see the light was far to bright. He waited till his eyes adjusted to the light before he looked upon the face of his savior. He stared in stunned surprise at the small figure in front of him. A little girl? The girl had to be five or six making her younger then him six years. She was so small, warm mocha skin, a rounded face framed by pure white hair, honey eyes, and pointed ears?

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Kimimaro...Kimimaro Kaguya." He whispered.

"Why where you locked away?" She asked her head tilted to the side.

"My clan believes I am a demon I can do what they can not. That am only useful in battle."

"You are not a demon. I can see the kindness in your eyes, they fear what they can not control. I heard demons are ugly monsters if you are a demon you are a cute one."

The girl stepped close to him wrapping her arms around him. Kimimaro instantly melted. No one had ever showed him a kind touch, kindness or asked his name. He returned the hug squeezing the poor child tightly to him, resting his head upon her head crying into her hair.

"Shhh don't cry." She whispered into his chest. "It's alright am here."

He could feel her hands soothingly tracing circles along his back. He could also feel his breathing become shallow and calm. Closing his eyes he focused on the calming effect she had on him. She was warm and safe.

The sound of voices drew our attention away from each other. He washes the girl quickly and quietly closed the door to his cage, she motioned with her finger against her mouth for him to be quiet. She somersaulted up onto the ceiling crawling like a spider, something wrapped around his waist tight security so he wouldn't fall.

"Hold on tightly and do not make a sound am freeing you from this place." The girl whispered staring him in the eyes.

Just as quietly as she slipped in we made our way out along the high ceilings moving through the cover of shadows. She made it seem so easy to slip pass the guards on patrol. He was being carried off to freedom by such a young child yet he could see the strength in her eyes he could also feel it. In the way he was pressed close to her small body. It had took them a good hour to reach a safe distance before she told him that they would be safe here for the night. She had carried him on her back for a good hour running at a speed that he could only dream of obtaining.

It had started raining very hard. Judging from the distant and the time it took plus adding in her speed we were a good seven hours away from village. He watched her as she set up camp, she walked tree to tree looking up at the branches for some odd reason. She finally settled for one of the largest shadiest trees. I watched closely as she used wood release to make a small house in the canopy of tree.

"Come on we have to be in the tree house so I can erect a barrier to protect us." The girl said. Nodding my head I followed her up into the tree, the tree house had two rooms one was a bathroom the other a bedroom with a pit for the fire, a eating table, two chairs and what appeared to be a bed frame. The girl pull out four sealing scroll the first scroll held a mattress, matches, a few pots and pans, and utensils. The second scroll held pillows, blankets, and candles. The third scroll held a bag of mixed berries, some dry meat, nuts, and chocolate. The fourth scroll held some cups, a teapot, dry tea leaves and water bottles.

"Kimimaro wait here well I go get us so fish out of the river. Stay in the tree house if you leave you will not be able to get back in without me." With that said she disappeared from sight. While I waited for her to return I make myself useful by starting a fire, fixing up the bed for the night, and even placed the teapot on the fire.

When I was done I looked down at myself, what I saw made me cringe in disgust I was a mess I looked like I haven't bathed in weeks when in reality it had been months. How could she stand being close to me the? Why did she even bother to help me? How did I not disgust her. In the bathroom I saw that she had made a wooden tube which was full from the rain, the tube sat on what appeared to be a metal plate with a pit under it. I figured it was to warm the water. Which I was right judging from the small flickering flames I saw. She most have set the fire up before she left when I wasn't looking. Turning I went back into room to see another scroll labeled bath in it was a bottle of liquid soap with lavender and herbs in it. There was also to big night shirts and slippers. I brought the soap and night shirt with me to the bathroom.

I had just finished my bathe and was currently drying my hair when I walked out of the bathroom to see the girl had set the fish up to cook, she was stroking the fire turning the fish from time to time.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" she asked offering me to sit beside her.

"Yes I did thank you. I let the water out and opened the small hatch in the ceiling so the tube can fill up for you."

She smiled at me nodding her head. She handed me a cup of tea it smelt wonderful like honey and something I couldn't name. Taking a sip I turned to her a asked the questions I was dying to know the answer to.

"Why are you being so nice me? What do you want from me? Why did you save me? What is your name?" I asked staring at steam from my tea.

"I'm nice to you because I want to be. I don't want anything from you. Sunshine, Sunshine Ōtsutsuki" Came the soft reply.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand this..."

"Kimimaro what would you say if I asked you to stay with me?"

Shocked from the question Kimimaro snapped his head up looking her into the eyes. "Your serious?"

"Yes. Do you wish to come with me?"

"Yes please!" I begged. "I'll do anything just please don't leave me."

Sunshine was sad. How could someone; anyone for that matter could mistreat such a sweet boy. He was loyal she could tell. What hurt the most was that his loyalty would be bought so easily, with just a kind word maybe even a soft touch. His life most have been so hard she couldn't phantom what he's been through. All she knew was if they were going to be together she had to make one thing clear.

"Kimimaro listen to me and listen very good. You do not have to beg me for anything what I have I gladly share with you, you don't even have to ask me for it either. You aren't my servant. You are not my slave. I will NEVER treat you like a slave either. You ARE my FRIEND. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand thank you Sunshine. I'll still do anything just name it I promise just please let me stay with you."

Sunshine nodded her head she understood it was going to take time for him to come to terms that they were equals. She pride herself on being a very patient person so she didn't mind. Taking the fish off the fire she made a plate for Kimimaro. On the plate was the two fish she caught for him, some nuts, mixed berries and chocolate. She even made a extra pot of tea. Handing him his plante she waited till he began eating before she made her plate too.

Kimimaro watched Sunshine eat he still couldn't believe that he was free and that she had agreed to take him with her. Her name fit her well she was the light to his darkness. He watched her eat, she was danity with manners she was like a princess. His princess.

"So where are we going after this Sunshine-sama?" Kimimaro asked.

"No. no sama, or chan we are equals." Sunshine told him.

"OK. Him then. You are my princess." Kimimaro spoke letting her know that she would not win on this.

"Fine but please use my name sometimes." Sunshine answered finshing up her food.

Kimimaro had finished eating long ago he was just about to clear away the dishes when Hime took the dishes away from him. She got up moving over to the underside of the room and stood under another hatch in the ceiling she had placed a pot there with soap so she could wash the dishes. When she was finished she she turned to me.

"Kimimaro I'm going to go take my bath now, you are welcome to go lay down I will not be long" Sunshine spoke.

True to her word she didn't take long she was in the bathroom for only ten minutes. I knew this because I could hear her emptying out the bath water, she stayed in there another five minutes before coming into the room dressed in the other night shirt. The shirt was a dress on her. On me the shirt ended a couple inches below my knees, whereas on her the shirt ended at her ankles. She sat down on the bed next to me drying her curly hair. I watched as she parted her hair into small sections before braiding each section. I even helped her so it wouln't take so long. By the time we where done she had a head full of small braids.

"Thank you. Get some sleep it's late." Sunshine muttered sleepily as she climbed into the bed, immediately Kimimaro moved to accommodate the smaller girl. She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled into a ball, her knees barely touching his abdomen. Kimimaro smiled at the cute site before wrapping his arm over Sunshine's back and pressed his forehead against hers.

'She saved me when she didn't have to...' Kimimaro thought, his eyes closing as he let himself drift to sleep. 'I'll protect forever. I want to stay with her forever.

I'll grow stronger so that no harm ever comes to her. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be loved...'Kimimaro slipped out of consciouness mind-thought. Outside the small tree house the rain continued to fall as if the heaven cried tears of sorrow for the two children, yet also tears of happiness that they had found one another.

'Rumbling' Was the sound that woke Kimimaro up, blinking at the clouds of smoke in the room. Kimimaro saw that Sunshine was packing up their supplies back into the scrolls. She moved around as quietly as if not to wake him up. She had left out a small bag of berries mixed with nuts and bits of chocolate for breakfast. She was still in her night shirt, looking at her now he noticed things he didn't see last had never meet anyone or heard of any people looking like her. Her body was different then a normal's humans, for someone so young he would have to say that she had superhuman agility, dexterity, coordination and balance. Enhanced flexibility, then there was her night vision, her ability to stick to walls and blend into shadows. Plus the way she moved about was different too. It would seem that her spine is more flexible than an ordinary human being's, allowing her to spend time in a position without damaging her posture which enabling her to perform contortion-like feats.

She had pointy ears, birth marking too like small white freckles everywhere, she even had a tail coming out of the base of her spine. A Prehensile tail. Her body had scars; lots and lots of scars. He watched only so he could learn more about the small girl. When she stripped her shirt off he saw on her back what looked to be a tattoo of bird wings in the center of her back they spread out over her shoulder blades the wings were a light gold color with shimmers of red and orange mixed in it. Above the wing was another tattoo dainty but just as long it was a tattoo of deer antlers they curved up almost to the top of her shoulders making the shape of a heart. The antlers were blackish brown with greenery and flowers sporting.

The tattoos were beautiful but didn't hold his attention long, the scars that did her scars were pronounced against her beautiful skin. There were small scars running up and down her back as if she had been whipped with something long and thin maybe a stick or a horse whip? There was also words carved into the tender flesh of her upper thigh, the inner parts of arm, when she moved he even caught a glimpse of a word on her inner thigh too. Monster, slave, useless, unwanted, unloved, demon, abomination all ugly cruel word put in places were no one could see. Who ever had done this carved deep enough to cause forever pain a scar a constant reminder to her of that day. Kimimaro felt his blood boil her wanted to hurt whoever had done this to her. He didn't want to hurt her more by asking her about it so he pretended to be still asleep.

Sunshine knew Kimimaro wasn't asleep she had heard high breathing change, he was good at slowing his breathing but no one could hide the sound of their own heartbeat to someone with keen hearing. She kept her back to him letting him see the only proof left from her old life. She had asked her father to change her body, everything was different except for her eyes, nose, mouth and hair. That she did change the color of her hair from dark to white. Other then that everything was different she kept her scars to show herself and remind herself that there are cruel people in the world plus to show that she too understood what is like to live a hard life to be treated as if you didn't have feelings of your own. Even those she hated her scars she was in a way pride of them too it proved to herself and to others she was a fighter not a weakling who laid down and accepted defeat.

After she was done dressing she walked over to the bed to 'wake' Kimimaro. She had laid out a outfit for him to where after she had burned his old rags. "Wake up Kimimaro by now your clan knows you are gone. The rain held them up but it won't forever." She knew that wasn't true she hard took Kimimaro the night of his clans attack on Kirigakure. His clan was no more now she had left early this morning running back to make sure that they had all been destroyed, she didn't want not one member of his clan being alive. Kimimaro clan was war loving, savage and battle hungry, having no tactics when entering battle they simply show offf their ferocity. Whereas Kimimaro was different he didn't like killing or fighting, he is calm and quiet starved for love and she was going to be the one who gave it to him she was going to love him so much that it hurt. He was going to have so much love that he wouldn't know what to do with it.

Sunshine waited till he was dressed and had eaten before speaking.

"Is the outfit to your liking?"

"Yes I like it very much so." He spoke.

"Good. I was hoping I had gotten the right size for you." Sunshine said.

"You bought they? When?"

"This morning when you were still asleep I went back to make sure all our tracks were covered I even put out fake tracks too leading them in the wrong direction. Those there is talk that you clan tends to attack Kirigakure soon. I saw your clan numbers last night I do not think they will win." She told him wanting him to know the truth even if it wasn't the full truth. She would tell him the truth later when he was stronger to accept it.

They had pack up everything quickly to start traveling away. She absorbed the tree house back into herself leaving no signs of their presence its was like they wasn't ever there.

"Where are we going Hime?" Kimimaro asked.

"Sunagakure." Sunshine answered.

Sunagakure ( Sunagakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Sand) is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage, of which there have been five in its history. Being surrounded by desert offers the village a natural deterrent against invasion, as few foreign powers would be willing to endure the sandstorms and water scarcity common to Suna. Sunagakure itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock, with passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces, making the area very hard to attack from the ground. The buildings inside seem to be made of clay or stucco, which would help to keep the buildings cool.

The standard attire for Suna shinobi consists of blue or black uniforms underneath flak jackets of various shades of beige to better blend with their natural environment and include shoulders guards. Headpieces consisting of a head-wrap and cloth neck-covers to protect against the harsh weather are popular with Suna shinobi. Many

Sunagakure ninja use Wind Release techniques, which they may or may not perform with fans. Shinobi from this village believe that the accomplishment of a mission predominates the lives of the ninja trying to accomplish it. As such, they ruthlessly pursue victory in battle, and even if failure is inevitable they will still try to achieve any success against their enemy that they can.

Sunagakure was founded after the Warring States Period by the First Kazekage, who gathered the desert-dwelling shinobi under his control with his overwhelming power.

Shortly after the formation of their villages, Konoha's First Hokage offered to sell tailed beasts to Suna as a sign of friendship and to ensure a balance of power amongst their new villages. Because Suna already had the One-Tail, the First Kazekage instead tried to negotiate for a percentage of the sale price to the other villages and a portion of the Land of Fire's territory instead. Despite the First Hokage's wishes for peace, the world eventually fell into war. Suna's close proximity with Iwa has led to numerous conflicts over the years, enough that enmity between its shinobi has become deep-seated. During the Second Shinobi World War, Chiyo's attempts to poison enemies were consistently counteracted by Konoha's Tsunade.

For times of war, Suna researched different jutsu to give it an advantage over other villages. Because the Puppet Technique is so popular among its shinobi, the Puppet Brigade was formed see if there was a way to give life to puppets. This led to the creation of One's Own Life Reincarnation, but the cost of a human life to perform it made it impractical and Suna abandoned to project. Since the time of the Second Kazekage, the village has studied the jinchūriki of its One-Tail in an attempt to reproduce the beast's abilities. The Third Kazekage was able to mimic the One-Tail's powers using Iron Sand, and with it he gained fame as the strongest Kazekage in history. When he mysteriously disappeared one day, Suna went to great lengths to find him, spreading its forces thin in the search and leaving the village under-defended.

When others took this opportunity to declare war on Suna, the village was forced to call of the search, never learning the Third's fate.

Following the Third Shinobi World War, the Land of Wind's daimyō started outsourcing missions previously given to Suna to Konoha instead. The Fourth Kazekage began selling gold dust to try to make up for the loss of funding, but it was ultimately decided that Suna shinobi would need to rely on individual strength rather than strength of numbers. To help in this goal, the Fourth had the One-Tail sealed into his newborn son, Gaara, hoping he would become a valuable weapon. For the early years of his life Gaara struggled to keep the One-Tail in check, and would unintentionally attack the village and/or its citizens when he lost control. The Fourth eventually decided that Gaara was a failed experiment and tried many times to have him assassinated, each of which failed. The attempts on his life, however, taught Gaara how to control the One-Tail, making him into the weapon his father wanted him to be and convincing the Fourth to call off the assassinations.

"What are we going to do there?" Kimimaro asked.

"Sight seeing, relaxing, browsing plus there this cute little raccoon I'm dying to befriend." She said with a giggle.

"A cute little raccoon? You a animal lover?" He asked confused.

"I guess you could say that, but am a lover of all things cute too. Just like you."

Kimimaro ducked his head hoping she didn't see the blush on his face. Sunshine giggled to herself of course she had saw the blush he looked even cuter with it too. Not wanting him to hide from her to much she grabbed his hand as they glided down the road.

( Sunagakure )

The sun beat down mercilessly over the wind and desolate sands of the Windy Country, it was hot and so dry very very dry! The cactics the place. Anybody who was knew the area knew to wear full body covering to stay cool and to prevent sunburn and sand burns.

"So...hot..." Sushine croaked her throat was dry.

"Here drink some water." Kimimaro offered her the water they kept in their backpack. They were currently moving at a faster speed to avoided staying in the heat too long, sweating profusely and constantly having to remind themselves that their was someone to help in the village. The horizon was a good ten hours away even though it looked like it was in front of them all the time. Sunshine had gave him a full body robe with headset offering much need shade, but not doing anything to escape the heat.

The desert was so different super hot during the day and freezing at night.

"We're only a few miles from Suna." Sunshine informed him when they were almost there. "Once we get to the gate we tell the guards we are orphans that family was killed by bandits, we escaped and kept traveling away from where we were taken. We only need to stay a few days to regain our strength giving us enough time to speak to who i need to speak to, we are not staying here if the Kazekage asks say no tell him we are going to try to see if their are any saviors from our village but in reality we are going to be traveling to the leaf village there is someone there who needs our help."

They had reached their destination on time but the heat had made thing a little harder for them because of their age and young bodies. They were just a few feet from the gates when darkness hit them both.

( Few hours later in the hospital )

"Who are they? What are they and What are they doing here? Lord Rasa (Gaara father the Kazekage) demanded walking into the room.

Baki bowed. "Sir. Forgive me but I do not know who they are but the boy is part of the Kaguya Clan the last his clan die off in battle a few days ago. But the girl I do not know who she is or what she is I have never seen anyone like her before. It looks like they only have heatstroke, disorientation and multiple bouts of unconsciousness from lack of sleep, food, water and small wounds. "

"Was there anything on them to tell if they are spies or what village they came from?"

Baki shook his head. "No there wasn't anything on them or in their bags no headbands or notes they or just children I guess who got lost or something, we won't know till they wake up."

The Kazekage stroke his chin in thought. "I see. Alert me when they wake."

"Yes sir I understand." Baki said.

A nurse walked in not long after the Kazekage left, She checked vitals and rewrapped the children. Sushine woke during the re-wrapping, looking into dark eyes of a nurse.

"Hello little one you are in a hospital. Can you tell me were you got all these wounds?" She asked.

Knowing the part she had to play she spoke with a shaky voice. "Me and My family were off in fields picking fruit and stuff when these bandits attacked, my family was killed. The only reason I am alive is because of that boy who helped me. My wounds are from those bad man they hurt me." Tears pooled in her eyes too she knew that her story was half true so she didn't have to worry about them not believing her.

( Over with Kimimaro )

"Your part of the Kaguya Clan, do you know that your clan was killed off a few days ago?" The male nurse asked checking over the boy.

"No I didn't know. But I knew my clan was planning something. I wasn't aloud near many people so I wasn't told much, I was taken from my clan before the attack by some group of man. The girl who was with me was a captive I saved when I escaped from them." Kimimaro spoke.

"Do you know anything about the girl?"

"No. Not much she doesn't speak much from what I can tell but I do know that when I was taken she was scared up pretty bad am not sure how long she was with them. What I do know is that when we left she was very happy to be away from them. So were to orphans trying to get far away from a hurtful past."

Nodding his head in understanding the nurse took down what the boy said before leaving to compare notes with the nurse watching over the girl. He couldn't detect a lie from him at all, the boys body told that he wasn't treated well that he was treated very badly too. Comparing notes the stories fit each other their exams with along with their stories too. Bring the notes to the Kazagkage came first.

"How did everything go?" Lord Kazakage asked.

"Everything went well the children are orphans who were attacked by bandits, the girl was hurt the worse she has marking and works carved into her skin. She most had been taken a month ago or a little more from her wounds. Some are still fresh others are healing or healed. The boy was the one who saved her he is the last of the Kaguya clan." Both nurse explained.

Lord Kazakage took in what was told to him. "I see. Well they can stay here if they wish, show them to one of my extra homes they can stay there together. Going by what you both said the children only trust each other we will have to see if they will stay here or leave. I noticed that the girls body is different she might have come from a secret clan or some bloodline, the boy being the last of his clan could be good for Suna."

"Hai my lord we understand." Both nurses bowed before leaving to see to what they were asignhed to do.

Going to check on the children they found the boy missing from his room. Running to make sure the girl was still here they found the boy sitting with the girl in his lap.

They watched as the boy spoke to her promising he would not abandon her here that he would stay with here that they would be friends a family.

"AHEM"

Boy children turn to see a man a very tall man. He had two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He dons the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket.

"My name is Baki the Kazakage has agreed to let you two take refuge here in Suna. You will be staying in one of his extra homes. However because we are so busy it will be the two of you till things calm down. I from time to time check in on you two to make sure your stay here is okay and to make sure you are healing correctly.

The children looked up in astonishment.

Realizing he did not know the children names Baki asked. "What are your names?"

"I'm Kimimaro." The boy spoke with his hand on his chest.

"This little one here her name is Sunshine." Kimimaro hugged the girl to him.

"Very well I will now show you to your home. By the way it is nice to meet you both I hope you enjoy from stay here." The children followed Baki through the village everywhere they went people stared at them. The houses where made of clay and rock in the shape of cylinders,spheres and squares, the heart of the village held the Kazakage tower a large building with a giant sphere at the had stop at a big house that was far out in the west part of the village.

"Here we are" Baki open the door to the house making sure we had everything before the keys to Kimimaro and Sunshine. There was no food in the house so we were given enough to buy food and whatever we might need for the next couple of days. We were only given enough to last us till we decided if we goning to stay here. Though we had already had it plan out that we were only going to stay for a four days, then head to the leaf village.

They had left after Baki had. Got food and came home to eat, they would gather more stuff tomorrow, but for now Sunshine wanted to find the villages little raccoon. The village was big but if she remembered correctly there wasn't many places young Gaara would go. Running with Kimimaro by her side she took off in search for the adorable raccoon.


	3. Chapter Three

"My name is Baki the Kazakage has agreed to let you two take refuge here in Suna. You will be staying in one of his extra homes. However because we are so busy it will be the two of you till things calm down. I would from time to time check in on you two to make sure your staying here is okay and to make sure you are healing correctly.

The children looked up in astonishment.

Realizing he did not know the children names Baki asked. "What are your names?"

"I'm Kimimaro." The boy spoke with his hand on his chest.

"This little one here her name is Sunshine." Kimimaro hugged the girl to him.

"Very well I will now show you to your home. By the way it is nice to meet you both I hope you enjoy from staying here." The children followed Baki through the village everywhere they went people stared at them. The houses where made of clay and rock in the shape of cylinders,spheres and squares, the heart of the village held the Kazakage tower a large building with a giant sphere at the had stop at a big house that was far out in the west part of the village.

"Here we are" Baki open the door to the house making sure we had everything before the keys to Kimimaro and Sunshine. There was no food in the house so we were given enough to buy food and whatever we might need for the next couple of days. We were only given enough to last us till we decided if we going to stay here. Though we had already had it plan out that we were only going to stay for a four days, then head to the leaf village.

They had left after Baki had. Got food and came home to eat, they would gather more stuff tomorrow, but for now Sunshine wanted to find the villages little raccoon. The village was big but if she remembered correctly there wasn't many places young Gaara would go. Running with Kimimaro by her side she took off in search for the adorable raccoon.

Sunshine and Kimimaro had been running around looking for a adorable raccoon for three were children playing in the streets but why was it so hard to find him? Maybe because of how people viewed him was why he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Wanting to find him quickly Sunshine jumped up on to a roof to get a better view of the streets. Channeling chakra into her eyes to see farther, she spoted a glimps of red. There sitting on a roof two rolls ahead of her sat Gaara. Looking down to the spot she left Kimimaro she singled that she found what she was looking for. Not wanting to miss this opportunity she ran as fast as she could in the direction of Gaara.

( Sunshine's P.O.V )

She was running so fast that she couldn't stop, she was going to plow into him. She knew she couldn't hurt him anyway. It was all part of the plan.

"Look out." she screamed.

Gaara's head snapped up teal eyes meet hers before a wall of sand came between them. 'His sand is so soft' she thought watching the wall of sand crumble away revealing wide teal eyes surrounded by black ring looking at her in shock. He was adorable. He was short small like her but maybe a inch or two taller than her. His skin was fair, his head covered in short spipky red hair. He was wearing a beige poncho-like shawl over a short-sleeved black T-shirt, a white obi around his waist, dark blue pants that were rolled back several times at the hem, revealing the inside cloth to be grey, and black sandals.

Smiling at the boy who looked at her in shocked and surprised she did what she always wanted to do. She tackled the little red head into a hug squealing. " A adorable Raccoon! You are SOOOOOOO Cute!"

( Gaara's P.O.V )

Gaara was sitting on top of his house that he shared with his uncle watching the other children play in the street, when he heard someone scream. 'Look out.' Turning to see were the voice had come from his eyes meet warm honey colored eyes before the person crashed into him. Well not him literal but into his sand. His sand had protected him from the blow by putting up a wall between the two of them. The wall had started to crumble away not long after to reveal those honey eyes again to him. Those eyes belong to a little girl who was about his age. It confused and shocked him that she didn't run away from him, everyone always ran from him. He was just about to ask her why she wasn't scared of him when the little girl did something that shocked him even more.

Eyes wide with a smile she tackled him into a hug squealing something about a raccoon and say he was cute?.

Frozen in place Gaara waited till the little girl release him. Gazing at her Gaara looked her over, she didn't look like any of the village children so she had to be visiting the watched the adorable boy look her over she could tell by the way he looked at her, he was taken notice that she didn't look like a normal person from the village. He watched her confused and slightly scared of her maybe he thought she was going to harm him. If she was correct she arrived in Suna a few days before Gaara's father order to him killed.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked in a whisper, looking at her fearfully.

"I'm Sunshine."

"Are you going to run away to like everyone else?" Gaara asked, his voice was hollow.

"Why would I run from you?" Sunshine asked softly. He was just too cute. She couldn't see how anyone could be so mean to such a sweet boy.

Gaara looked at Sunshine as if she had two heads. Didn't she know who he is or what he was?

"You mean, you don't know? Gaara asked, hopefully to have the chance to make a friend. Well other then his uncle Yashamaru.

"Know?" Sunshine asked.

"I'm the villages monster...(sniff)...I hold the one tail Shukaku the raccoon." Gaara explained, his eyes full of unshead tears. He knew that Sunshine would run away scared of him. That she would hate him like everyone else.

"Your no monster! DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?! You are the jailer not the monster! If the people in this village can't see that then they are FOOLS! You said you hold Shukaku so that makes you and Shukaka two different people." Sunshine shouted at him, see wanted him to understand that he was wrong to call himself that.

"So your not afraid of me or hate me?" Gaara asked whipping in his tears.

Smiling softly at Gaara Sunshine spoke truthfully. "No I do not hate you nor do I fear you. In fact I would love to be your friend."

"You'll really be my friend?" Gaara asked hopefully.

"Yup and my other friend Kimimaro going to want to be your friend too so you'll have two friends. By the way what's your name?" Sunshine said smiling.

"Gaara...Sabakua no Gaara." Gaara spoke, holding out his hand for a handshake, the way his father taught him when he wasn't being yelled at or abused.

Instead of shaking his hand, Sunshine used it to pull him closed into a big warm hug. Gaara was frozen in shock. That's twice he had been hugged by her, he noticed his sand didn't react to her either. He got over his shock quickly, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. He smiled it felt nice to be hugged to not have someone afraid of him. He was happy for the first time in his life. He was enjoying the hug till he heard someone calling for his first friend.

"Sunshine? Sunshine where are you?"

Pulling away from the hug Gaara looked down at the ground below them to see a boy a few years older than him, with pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head (distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting) with two separate partings on either side of his face.

Not knowing who the boy was Gaara stood in the way blocking Sunshine's view of the boy.

"Gaara it's okay he's a friend that's Kimimaro the boy I told you about." Sunshine said gently placing a hand on Gaara's arm.

Cupping her hands around her mouth Sunshine yelled down to her friend. "Kimimaro I'm up here."

Kimimaro looked up to see his Hime on the roof of a building with a boy red hair wearing a beige poncho-like shawl over a short-sleeved black T-shirt, a white obi around his waist, dark blue pants that were rolled back several times at the hem, revealing the inside clothes to be grey, and black sandals. The boy was short and looked normal beside the fact that he had no distinctive pupils or eyebrows, he has tanuki-like black eye rings. The boy looked like a raccoon. 'Could this be the raccoon she was referring to?' he thought to himself.

Jumping up onto the building next to his Hime Kimimaro looked her over from head to toe. "Where were you? Why did you run off like that? Who's this?"

Sunshine smiled at his concern. "Kimimaro calm down I'm okay I promise. I went in search for the adorable little raccoon and I found him." Sunshine pulled Gaara closer to her presenting him to Kimimaro. "This is him, Kimimaro meet Gaara. Gaara this is Kimimaro the guy I was telling you about who would love to be your friend too.

Gaara nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you Kimimaro."

"It's nice to meet you too Gaara." Kimimaro said bowing. Turning back to his Hime he teased her saying. "So this is your little adorable raccoon huh?" Making both Sunshine and Gaara blush to their hair lines. Chuckling softly at the cute younger children he paded them top their heads.

"Any friend of my Hime is a friend of mine." Kimimaro said to Gaara with a smile before pulling him into a hug. He had saw how Sunshine gestured to him to give the hug.

Gaara was once again shocked by receiving a hug, that he stop himself from saying. "Y-You hugged me!"

Kimimaro noticed the expression on the younger boys face he was like him. They was the same in some way, they were never shown kindness till they meet the girl standing before them. Wanting to gain the boys trust he explained. "You...you're like me Gaara I can see it in your eyes and hear it in the way you speak. Sunshine saved me a few days ago from my clan they treated me like a monster, I've lived most of my life in a cage away from everyone and everything I was only good for one thing and that was a weapon to be used in battle. My clan feared me for being different. I can do thing that they can't do."

Gaara eyes were now both widen and showing surprise. "You...you're just like me. My village view me as a weapon too because of me being a Jinchūriki I hold the one tail Shukaku. They hate me and ignore me my own family will have nothing to do with me. Beside my uncle Yashamaru, he takes care of me."

"Well you have us now forever and ever." Sunshine spoke happily.

"It's getting late Hime we should be getting to bed soon." Kimimaro spoke looking in the direction of the sun setting.

"Wanna come over my house? I have lots of room we can have a sleep over." Gaara asked excited.

"Sure." Both Kimimaro and Sunshine said simultaneously.

"Great! This is my house were standing on. My uncle Yasamaru should be home now.

Jumping down Gaara lead them inside the house from the back door. Walking inside they saw a man with sandy-blond hair, fair skin, and violet eyes, which made him look somewhat feminine. He was usually seen in a simple, dark blue, kimono-style shirt with white trim that was held closed by a white sash along with grey pants. He also wore a pair of black shinobi sandals and a beige apron with the Sunagakure village symbol at the top—the latter of which he wore optionally. He also wore bandages around his head.

The man turned upon us entering the house. "Gaara who you got with you?"

"These are my two new friends, this is Sunshine and Kimimaro there going to be spending the night over with me." Gaara said proudly.

"Really? Well I'm Yashamaru young Gaara's uncle. It's nice to meet you both." He said smiling down at the kids.

Bowing to the Yashamaru both Sunshine and Kimimaro greeted him. Gaara was so excited that he started talking about his room and how they were going to have so much fun. He walked out the room with Kimimaro following him up to his room not realizing that Sunshine was not tagging along with them.

Sunshine waited till her friends left the room before turning her honey eyes to Yashamaru. Her eyes flashed in the dim light.

"Was there something you needed young Sunshine?" Yashamaru asked the young girl who stood before him with anger.

"I know what the Kazekage is planning and I don't like it not one bit!" she hissed.

Regarding the girl with the watchful eyes Yashamaru asked. "What do you mean Sunshine."

Showing her disgust. "Don't play games with me I know what and who Gaara is. I know the Kazekage gave you a mission to lie to Gaara to get rid of him! You are his Uncle how can you take such a mission?" She wanted the truth so she wasn't going to beat around the bush either she demanded answer from him.

Seeing that the girl wasn't fishing for hints or lying that she indeed knew the truth Yashamaru saw no reason to lie to the girl. Signing in frustration he spoke out. "Lord Kazekage believed at one point that Gaara would learn to control Shukaku but seeing as that's not the case now that he is danger to the village he has to be taken care of. I took the mission cause I love Gaara but I also hate the way his father is treating him. If I didn't take the mission someone else would have and I would have been banned from being near Gaara.

Gaara sand is his ultimate defense. If someone else had took the mission they would have saw that then would have gone about killing Gaara through poison which they would have succeeded. If I had left the village I would become a missing one, If I leave and take Gaara with me we will never be safe. I took the mission comes it let we have time with my nephew and when it came time to kill him I would lie to him saying I was order to do it and that I truly hated him. I know Gaara very well, by me saying that Gaara would stop trusting people and rely on himself and only himself. He would fight and live."

Hearing the truth in Yashamaru's words she knew that he was doing everything to keep Gaara alive and safe even if it mean by hurting him. The anger and hurt she felt in her heart for the way he was going about consumed her making her lash out. She punched Yashamaru so hard in the face that she busted his lip. Yashamaru was shocked that the girl had hit him and was more shocked that it had hurt too. "Your wrong! I understand what you are doing and what you said but because of you and his father plus the way he was treated Gaara would live a dark life." She yelled into his face. Using her hidden powers of telepathy she show Yashamaru the harm he would cause.

"How?..." Yashamaru asked.

Sunshine told Yashamaru who she was and that she was the daughter of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and her mission she left out thing that he didn't need to know but gave him all the important facts. She even went so far as to show him when Gaara would see his father again and that his father finally told him the truth that he was lied to, That he was loved and why he was ordered to kill off his youngest son. How he view Gaara as a failed experiment that threaten the inhabitants of Suna, due to Gaara's unstable nature of attacking citizens unintentionally. Being pressured by the village's dying resources and with the council declaring that Gaara was useless to them, that he had no choice but to order Gaara killed even if it went against his promise to his wife to watch over their little boy. Even though he did love Gaara he had to make a choice it was either the village or his son's life. Being Kazekage his job as leader came first over his family.

Yashamaru was sadden by what he saw he was glad that Gaara had live but knew this wasn't what he mean to happen his beloved sister would be so disappointed that he failed her in watching over her son, his nephew.

"What do you suppose I do?" Yashamaru asked

Sunshine thought about it deeply before giving her answer. "We go along with the plan, but we fake your death. Gaara needs you in his life. I can not change the fact that the Kazekage will die because it is important because it lend to the attack from Suna and Sound. But I will change the fact that Gaara become a killing machine. You will come to the leaf village with us under a different identity. Even if I have to change the way you look myself. I will save you for Gaara that I promise. You were one of the people I thought deserved a second chance at life."

"Thank you! I'm glad that you took a likeing to my nephew whatever happeneds to me I want you to know that my sister and I are eternally grateful." Yashamaru said bowing in gratitude.

With her talk over and done with Sunshine went in search for Gaara and Kimimaro she found them in Gaara's room getting ready for bed. Gaara had extra night clothes that he gave them to use. Gaara's room was large with a table for four, a large futon platform bed that came up off the floor by a foot with a traditional futon mattress. there were toys here and there mostly different types of stuff animals and a few puppets. A large window above the bed let in the night's light from the moon.

Grabbing here night short and a pair of extra shorts from Gaara, Sunshine changed in the bathroom. Upon coming out of the bathroom she saw Yashamaru packing something up; looking into his mind see saw that he was packing up things that he loved that wouldn't be missed he was preparing for their leave. He was very happy and pleased with her that she was giving him a chance to have a new life where he could be there for his nephew without having to be careful because of the Kazekage. He was packing up all the tools and books he thought were important but leaving other things behide incase someone was to look into his death more. Reading more into his plan she saw that he had began drawing blood that would be put at the scene of his death. She had to hand it to him that he was planning everything very carefully so that no one would know he still lived.

Turning back to the room where both Gaara and Kimimaro was see saw they where already in bed they were both on one side of the bed leaving the center of her. Crawling in between them she snuggled both Kimimaro and Gaara giggling at the blush that traveled across their cheeks. She kissed both their cheeks, and foreheads telling them how she cared for both of them,that soon they will have a place of their own to call home.

She spoke in a soft voice when they asked her questions they both seem to not understand why she care for them but was willing to stay with her all the same. Gaara had asked more questions then Kimimaro seeing as how he wasn't use to being care for. Sunshine spoke about the life she wish for and her concerns for the both of them reminding them both that they will always be together no matter what happens that they will always stay friends. That they were each others family now and forever. Kimimaro had fallen asleep first. Sushine spoke to Gaara longer she waited till he fell asleep so she could be in contact with Shukaku.

"WOOHOO I'm free Baby!" Shukaku howled happily.

"Shukaku Hush! you silly raccoon your going to wake everyone." Sunshine spoke climbing on top of his paw.

Shukaku raised his paw paring down to see who was speaking to him. "Oi that you my little sun brat?"

"Yes its me Shukaku. I'm sorry it took so long to find you."

"That's alright little one, what are you up to now?" Shukaku asked happy to see his light again.

"I'm here to fix Gaara's seal so you both will longer feel pain. Do you know where your seal is located?" Sunshine replied looking over the tanuki, see didn't see a seal on the front of him.

"It's behide the little brats ear and inner left ankel." Shukaku said. He was extremely happy to see his little sun spot, he missed her greatly. The so called sealing master of the sand was a quick he knew nothing about sealing except the basic which wasn't much compare to how he was seal. That seal made is mind a mess every time he tried to speak to his jailer it hurt both of them, his chakra was like posion to which made him more mad then he already was. The pain worsen with his host sleep which was why he wouldn't let his host sleep. Even though he was free it was slowly killing him and the boy.

Sunshine had set up everything she need to work on the seal. Slowly and quitly so as not to wake anyone in the house she pulled down the cover off of Gaara keeping mind to make sure the blankets didn't draw down from Kimimaro. "Okay I have everything ready Shukaku hold still as best as you can this will hurt, but I really need you to keep seal so I can reconstruct your seal from the ground up. The sealing I am using is the Five Element seal with the Eight trigrams seal style overlapping it. So that you can be sure and it will allow Gaara can speak to you, share memories and knowledge and you can share power too, an it will allow you free rein of Gaara's body with his permission."

Gasping and panting through the pain, it felt like a thousand water knife stabbing through Shukaku it hurt so much. He promised himself that after today if he could he would do everything in his power to keep his little Sunshine safe. He could see the engery leaving her body in the way her shoulders sagged, her arms treamble with the effect it took not to pass out from chakra depletion. She was so tired block spots dance in front of her eyes.

"Hang in their little one your almost done." Shakaku's voice called to her. Gathering the rest of the strength Sunshine gave a yell of pain causing Kimimaro to wake and Yashamaru to come dashing into the room alert for an attack. They both saw Shakaku dissolve before disappearing.

Both Kimimaro and Yashamaru spoke simultaneously. "What's wrong? What happened."

Sunshine raise her head slowly turning cloudy eyes in the direction of the voices. She held her hands in the universal sign of surrender trying to put them at ease. Yashamaru saw that the tips of the girls fingers were badly burned. Could the be chakra burns or maybe sand burns?' He thought; did Gaara attack her? Turning to look at his nephew he was shocked and terrified to see Gaara was asleep. He was about to wake Gaara up but he was cut off by Sunshine shaking her head. He was going to ask but Kimimaro beat him to it.

"What happened Hime?" Kimimaro asked gently. He could see his princess was extreamly drained of chakra, her eyes were on unfocused. Her body swayed with the effort to keep sitting upward.

"G-Gaara's seal was all wrong. It cause both him and Shakaku pain its why Gaara lost control so much. Shakaku only took control when Gaara was sleep so he could find someone to fix the seal it was slowly killing them."

Sunshine remember swaying forward to. Yashamaru caught the small girl in his arms. Playing the words she spoke again in his mind he realized that the girl once again saved him and Gaara. The girl was a Angel in every sense of the word. He watch as the tiny girl grabbed hold of his night shirt in her small hands, her fingers clinched and unclinched.

Yashamaru turned to the boy who looked like he was fighting not to rip the small girl from his arms. "Kimimaro would you please go to my room and look on the top right hand side of my bookshelf you will see a medical kit there please bring it here so that I may heal her."

"Hai" Kimimaro gave a brief look at the man telling him with his eyes he better not hurt her or else.

Returning with the kit in hands Kimimaro slowly and gently took his princess in his arms away from Yashamaru. He couldn't help but worry about the girl she was so little and young. Despite the strength he knew she possessed he couldn't help but be overly concerned for her. He didn't want to lose her, he had to get stronger to ensure nothing would take her away from him.

"She'll be just fine." Yashamaru reassured the boy. "She just need rest, I'm sure you know of the beast she was talking about right?" Looking to see the boy nod he continue. "The sand doesn't have a sealing master so we have always known that the one tail wasn't seal properly. This girl is a angel she did what the sand couldn't do, she came in a corrected our mistakes."

Kimimaro watched and listen as Yashamaru bandage up Sunshine's fingers one by one. Yashamaru continued to talk telling him of what Sunshine plans were for the next day and a half he understood bits and pieces of the conversation.

Sunshine moaned, making the two males quiet down to watch to see if she would wake. Instead she turned over more into him, her hand moved closer to Gaara as if it had a mind of its own. Wrapping itself into the boys hand closer to her seeking him almost. Sunshine tighten her hold on him, he could feel her relaxing her heartbeat slowly beating against his chest and calm great. She snuggled into him more making it so they fell back on the bed together with her head resting on his chest above his heart.

"My Kimimaro...my raccoon," she muttered, into his chest. "My family, have to protect them!"

Yashamaru and Kimimaro smiled as they watched the girl sleep. She was potective. Yashamaru hope to that he could live up to the girl he didn't want her gift to be in vain. She didn't have to give him a chance at life she could have hated him for what he had done or was going to have done to Gaara.

"Yashamaru..."

The words were mere whispers but they held their attention. Sunshine was drifting in and out of unconsciousness. her voice was soft she whispered words of protection and love for the three of them over and over again. By that time Gaara had move over closer to them he was pressed up against Sunshine's back holding her too. Reaching up Kimimaro move the hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead, he eased her up more so that they were face to face so he could kiss her cheeks too, he kissed her chin too forgetting that their was anyone else in the room. He held her hand up to his face comparing the size to his and Gaara's she was younger than him by five or six years yet closer to Gaara's age; yet her hand was even smaller than Gaara's.

He knew Yashamaru had left out of the room when he heard a chuckle and he sound of the door clicking close. He paid it no mind and continued with his show of tenderness to his little Hime. Lifting her small hand he kissed the top of her hand, kissing the palm tender, kissing each finger tip gently keeping in mind the wound each held. He chase kisses up her arms to her shoulder moving into her gental loving embrace, continued to plant kisses into neck and jaw line, feeling her pulse under his lips.

He felt Sunshine smile against his skin, rubbing her face against his, she even pressed a kiss on him too. Wanting her to be his first kiss he took her soft pouty lips nibbling on them wanting a deeper taste he dared to slip his tounge against her lips licking her lips. She tasted of something sweet and spicy. Sunshine kissed him back unconsciously, she hummed into the kiss smiling into his kiss.

"Yummie"

He knew she didn't have any idea that she was calling him tasty but he held on to it tightly being selfish. His body spoke to him a lined with his thoughts too, he was thinking too much but he didn't care. Here she laid tired and bruised because of her big heart. He had watch her even when he was busy doing something else he could see that there was going to be many people, they were going to be helping through out the years. He didn't mind one bit he look forward to all the people he would be meeting, from her personality and heart he knew that he would have many friends their little group would continue to grow.

He use to hate waking up to the same four walls everyday stuck in his cage. Now days he looked foward to waking up to something new each day. These thoughts kept him going plus his promise.


	4. Chapter Four

"Yashamaru..."

The words were mere whispers but they held their attention. Sunshine was drifting in and out of unconsciousness. her voice was soft she whispered words of protection and love for the three of them over and over again. By that time Gaara had move over closer to them he was pressed up against Sunshine's back holding her too. Reaching up Kimimaro move the hair from her eyes and kiss her forehead, he ease her up more so that they were face to face so he could kiss her cheeks too, he kiss her chin too forgetting that their was anyone else in the room. He held her hand up to his face comparing the size to his and Gaara's she was younger than him by five or six years yet closer to Gaara's age; yet her hand was even smaller than Gaara's.

He knew Yashamaru had left out of the room when he heard a chuckle and he sound of the door clicking close. He paid it no mind and continue with his show of tenderness to his little Hime. Lifting her small hand he kiss the top of her hand, kissing the palm tender, kissing each finger tip gently keeping in mind the wound each held. He chance kisses up her arms to her shoulder moving into her gental loving embrace, continue to plant kisses into neck and jaw line, feeling her pulse under his lips.

He felt Sunshine smile against his skin, rubbing her face against his, she even press a kiss on him too. Wanting her to be his first kiss he took her soft pouty lips nibbling on them wanting a deeper taste he dare to slip his tongue against her lips licking her lips. She past of something sweet and spicy. Sunshine kiss him back unconsciously, she hummed into the kiss smiling into his kiss.

"Yummie"

He knew she didn't have any idea that she was calling him tasty but he held on to it tightly being selfish. His body spoke to him a line with his thoughts too, he was thinking too much but he didn't care. Here she laid tired and bruised because of her big heart. He had watch her even when he was busy doing something else he could see that there was going to be many people, they were going to be helping through out the years. He didn't mind one bit he look forward to all the people he would be meeting, from her personality and heart he knew that he would have many friends their little group would continue to grow. He use to hate waking up to the same four walls everyday stuck in his days he looked forward to waking up to something new each day.

These thoughts kept him going plus his promise. Sunshine woke early in the morning before everyone else, she remembered fixing Gaara's seal then maybe speaking to Yashamaru she could really be all that sure on the last part. Remembering her old life brought back memories of her love for cooking, getting cleaned up and dress Sunshine headed for the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Looking into the refrigerator see saw food she didn't recognize. That's right, this wasn't like her world. She would have to learn how to read Japanese, how to cook all over again, everything was so different. Taking a deep breath she focused on calming herself, meditating slowly entering into her mind.

( Inside her mind)

She stood in a meadow of luscious green grass with red and purple and blue wildflowers, surrounded by a forest of trees. At the edge of the meadow was a Japanese cottage, sitting out on the front porch like deck was her father and her uncle. She waved to them while calling out to them.

"Father, uncle it's so nice to see you again." Sunshine greeted

"My dear sweet little Sunshine it is nice to see as well, how you been?" Hamura asked pulling his daughter into a warm hug.

"I've been well father." Sunshine smiled breathing in the scent of her father, all the while snuggling closer to his chest.

Hagoromo gave a loud deep chuckle, it was such a joy to see just brother happy again. He watch as his brother hug his daughter who was his niece. They were good for each other. This was the first time their little one was coming for a visiting it had been six days since she left to start her mission. Him and his brother was keeping watch over her mission through the infinity portal. So far the mission was going as planned.

Hagoromo tugged on one of his niece's little braids earning himself a little giggle from her. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself, don't I get a hug too little one?" Hagoromo asked pouting a little.

Giggling at her uncle's playfulness Sunshine wrapped her arms around him giving him a big hug. "I've missed you both so much."

"As have we little one, we have missed you just as much. You are doing quite well for yourself, we've seen what you have done so far pertaining to your mission. The thing you are doing for Yashamaru and his nephew Gaara is truly the most precious gift you could ever give someone. We were right in choosing you as the second savior. Your heart is so big that it has no boundaries. It takes someone with a big heart to guide people. It takes someone with a even greater and bigger heart to do what you are doing. And I truely believe there isn't anyone else like you in the world. What ever you feel that is right in your heart then go for it, take the chance and overcome your fears. Remeber this little one these words hold truth and courage. We were given his life because you were strong enough to let it." Hagoromo spoke.

Sunshine couldn't help but cry no one had ever shown her love before let alone prise her for just being who she was. She didn't want to cry for fear they would see her as weak. So she bowed her head not looking at her family.

Hamura saw how daughter tried to hide her tear from them. Walking till he was standing before her he waited for her to look at him, he waited a good five minutes. It was obvious that she feared what she would see, so he grabbed hold of her face between his hands lifting her head up. Wiping her tears away with this thumb he caresed her soft chheks that were tear stained. Holding his sweet daughter face in his hands he whispered.

"Daughter look at me."

Sunshine knew it was her father who held her face in his before he spoke. She didn't know how, she just knew. She heard him but couldn't bring her body to listen to him she feared she had upset him with her tears. Here she was a ninja, the so called savior and yet she was crying like a baby over kind words?! How disappointing!

"Daughter look at me." Hamura spoke again.

"No..."

"No?..No you won't or No you can't? Hamura asked.

"Both.."

"Little one I do not have to be a mind reader to know what you are thinking. You fear that your uncle and I are disappointed or disgusted with your tears. When in all actuality we are happy that you are so open with your emotions. Ninja are raised and trained to living weapons who fell no empathy. You fear we will think you are weak, right? Just because you're crying, doesn't mean you're weak. Since birth, it has always been a sign that you're alive. Go ahead and cry. Don't be afraid of those tears, sometimes they help to wash the soul clean." Hamura spoke, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead when see finally open her eyes revealing soft damp honey eyes to him.

"Listen to your father little one he won't steer you wrong!" Hagoromo spoke up commandingly.

"Hai, I will. Thank you." Sunshine said.

"Now, why did you come to visit Sunshine?" Hamura asked.

"I came to visit because even though I know how your world works I know little to nothing about Japan. I don't know how to write it or read it. I can speak it and understand it. But I don't know anything else." Sunshine stated.

"I see I had forgotten that your world was different." Hagoromo said absentmindedly stroking his chin. He placed his hand on her forehead downloading if you will everything she would ever need to know and more."There that should help you out."

"Thank you, I most be going." Sunshine said realize everyone will be awake soon.

Hagoromo and Hamura both said their goodbyes, Sunshine hugged them each once more before returning to consciousness. Returning to consciousness was a weird feeling, Sunshine made note that even though see was out of it, she wasn't completely out of it. She was still in the kitchen but she had pull out ingredients from refrigerator to make a simple meal with her new found knowledge of Japanese food.

She decided to make Sweet Rice Porridge with a coconut, banana, strawberry, peach sauce on top. She also made a pot of green tea and fried tofu. She was just finishing setting the table when everyone started coming into the kitchen.

"Wow did you make all this by yourself?" Yashamaru asked amaze the food looked like his sisters cooking, everything looked pretty and delicious.

"Yes. I enjoy cooking its something I'm very good at." Sunshine said bring the food over to the table.

"It's wonderful, Thank you. My sister always enjoyed cooking to our mother was a wonderful cook also. I wasn't that much interested in learning to cook back then so sadly all my favorite recipes I do not know." Yashamaru said smiling sadly thinking about the wonderful dishes his mother and sister often use to prepare.

Sunshine thought to her self it was sad that most men didn't know how to cook she could remember from reading about the ninja world that most went out to eat every night. "Well if you know the dish and remember maybe the spices I could possible recreate the dish and teach you."

Gaara and Kimimaro were the last that came into the room for different reasons, Gaara because it was his first time ever sleeping so he was reluctant to let go of his blanket this morning. And Kimimaro was just not a morning person. The smell of delicious home cooking is what woke them. They had entered at a slower pace then Yashamaru but had been fully awake once the food was set before them. Digging into the food they both smile in gratitude for the delicious meal.

"This is yummy." Gaara said shyly.

"Yes very delicious, Thank you Hime." Kimimaro said.

"Awww, thanks everyone I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." Sunshine said sipping her tea.

"Sunshine about last night, what do you remember?" Yashamaru asked finished with his meal.

Wiping her mouth, Sunshine looked to Gaara and smiled. "I recall looking at Gaara's seal and seeing that it's all wrong and fixing it. After that nothing much."

"I see well when I come into the room Shukaku dissolved before disappearing. Why was he there?" Yashamaru asked.

"Oh yes he had to be there for me to fix it because I didn't know where the seal was." Sunshine explained.

Sounds about right. "OK. what about how do you know about seals?"

"My father and uncle was seal masters they taught me everything I know." Sunshine told him in honestest.

Yashamaru felt bad for bring up sad memories. "Oh, am sorry I shouldn't have asked I forgot about your past."

"It's okay my family might be gone but I remember all the happy times. That's what keeps me going I shouldn't be sad my father and uncle always said I had a pretty smile and that it made them happy to see it. So I'll try my hardest to keep living, besides I have a new family now. I have Kimimaro, Gaara and maybe you and who ever else I make bonds with later on in my life." Sunshine said smiling at Kimimaro and Gaara who was currently blushing shyly.

"That's right Hime you have me." Kimimaro said getting up to help by drying the dishes.

"And me too!" Gaara spoke up.

Walking over to Gaara Sunshine pulled the shy boy into a warm hug. "Awww you so adoreable my little raccoon."

Gaara was shocked once again from being hug, his face was as red as his hair.

Yashamaru chuckled at his nephew face expression it was funny and yet sad because a child shouldn't be shocked to be hug. He would fix this once they were safe in the leaf village. This he swore.

"Well kids I have to go to see the Kazekage about some things. I will be back later." Yashamaru called over his shoulder while locking eyes with Sunshine telling her with his mind that everything was ready for their departure.

Sunshine gave no recognition that she was silently communicating with Yashamaru in her head, she understood that everything was set in place and in everything went as planed they would be out of Sunagakure soon. She didn't really like it here much, the village was better when Gaara took over after his fathers death.

"Sunshine what are our plans for the day?" Kimimaro asked.

"Where going to gather a few things here and there and then prepare for the things we talked about the other day." Sunshine answered.

"Gaara can you do us a favor?" Kimimaro asked turning to his new friend.

"Yes what do you need?" Gaara asked happy that he was included in something.

Sunshine pulled out a piece of paper and wrote out a list. On the list were tools, ingredients, clothes, and other things that they would need or could trade when they got to the leaf village. She even pulled out a scroll that would seal everything all he had to do was open the scroll in front on the items and it would be sucked in. The scroll could hom up to a thousand items. Sunshine made sure to instruct Gaara on how important it was that no one saw him gathering these things and that he wasn't followed.

( The list )

Antidotes

38lbs of Gold Dust ( From Gaara's father)

Puppets and Puppet scroll

Bingo Book

Benihisago ( A gourd like Gaara's)

Blue Fire Powder

Crossbow

Demonic Flute

fire sword

Flash Bomb

Genjutsu Pill

Umbrella

Handheld Kunai Launcher

Ice Bomb

Rain Powder

Water Stream Shooters

Desert Sage

Desert Marigold

Organ Pipe Cactus ( 10lbs)

Desert Marigold

Desert Lily

Desert Willow Tree bark and seeds

Barrel Cactus

Ginger

Garlic

Peppermint

Lavender

Thyme

Chamomile ( as much as you can gather)

Flak Jackets

robes

Gloves

shoes

masks

( In The Kazekage's office )

"You wanted to see me sir." Yashamaru bowed.

"Yes Yashamaru. I need you to act tonight! The Council wants him dead tonight." Lord Rasa spoke.

"Yes I understand sir, it will be done." Yashamaru said.

Before he walked out the door Yashamaru turned back to his Kage and whispered "I wish there was another way, if my sister was still alive she wouldn't let this stand."

Lord Rasa waited till he was alone in his office before whispering to him. "I wish that too, but my hands are tied."

Across the village hidden in plain sight in the market place was Sunshine and Kimimaro buying stuff to replenish their scrolls. They bought a number of different things that couldn't be bought in the leaf village. Finished with buying supplies they went back to their home that was given to them by the the Kazakage. Sunshine had used her powers to make sure they weren't being followed or spied on. She could see and both hear far away, when they were walking by the Kazakage tower she over heard the conversation between Lord Rasa and Yashamaru so she knew that it was time to carry on with the plan.

Turning to Kimimaro she spoke into his mind just encase the house was bugged. She told him to seal the food, and everything that wouldn't be missed, she told him to act normal just encase if the house had came, she also explained what they were going to be doing tonight. Kimimaro understood the important of what he was being told they only had a few hours to pack, save Gaara and Yashamaru and get far away from Sunagakure without being killed.

( Eight hours later late into the night )

Gaara was standing on the roof looking at the full moon thinking to himself 'Why?!...Why was he the one everyone called a monster? Why? Wha- what am I?' Gaara covered his face with his hands. When all of a sudden his sand reacted creating a sand wall protecting his back as if it had sensed someone or something; he turned to see a masked man launching right at him with a bunch of kunais floating in the air.

At first Gaara was scared he didn't understand why someone would attack him he didn't do anything wrong, then fear turned to anger quickly as he watched the person standing before aim to attack again. Gaara held out his hand to manipulate the sand The sand once again protected him when the man through the kunais at him. The protective sand shielded his body allowing enough space so he could keep his attacker in sight. The kunais is were stopped by his sand falling to the ground as useless weapons, that was his opening, his opportunity to send out a counter attack. Gaara manipulated the sand sending it away from his body. The sand wrapped around the masked man squeezing tightly making it hard for the person to drawn air into their lungs. He raised his hand lifting the man high into the air, with his hand still raised Gaara clenched his hand into a fist constricting his sand tighter around the body. Blood bust from the body of the man. The blood splash around the roof top leaving spots and smeared here and there. The body of his attacter laid before him broken and unmoving.

The anger left his body making him shake with fear once again. He wanted to know why he was attacked and who was his attacker.

Gaara stood before the broken body shaking. "Wh-who are you?! What do you want?!" he demand.

The man remained silent, Looking over the body he noticed the man finger was bandage up, he gulped swallow the spit in his mouth determined to proceed Gaara stepped closer to his attacker and kneeled down beside him. With each step he took he shacked more and more with fear; afraid of who was behide his attack. Reaching out a shaky hand he removed the mask from the man's face. Behide the mask was the one person he never thought would attack him, eyes wide with fear, misunderstanding, and sadness Gaara gazed at the face of his loving uncle Yashamaru.

Tears filled Gaara's eyes. "Y-Yashamaru?! But- wh-why?!

Yashamaru coughed, blood came up trailing down his chin. "Gaara your so powerful...and strong...just like I expected you to be.

Gaara shook, he didn't understand. "Why...wh-wh- why did you..."

Yashamaru's eyes were glazed. "The Kazekage order me to assassinate you...he said that you became a threat to the well being of our village."

Hope flashed into Gaara at that moment. " The Kazekage...my father, but...Wait... so then you were under orders to attack me... You had no choice." Gaara hoped it was true, wiping some of the blood from Yashamaru.'s face.

Yashamaru gave a shaky answer. "No. Your wrong! The Kazekage made his wish known to me. But I could have refused if I wanted to. But I decided to go through with it. Because I hate you Gaara. I've always have hated you. I never loved you. You were never loved. You took the life of my beloved sister when you were born. My sister did not wish for your birth. She became this village's sacrifice, and she died cursing this village. After that, I carried a wound that could never heal. My sister gave you your game. But my sister didn't give you the name because she cared for you or loved you. She gave you that name so that you could continue to exist...Because she hated and cursed this village as she died, and she wanted her deep hatred to exist and remain. You were not loved."

Gaara stared back at his uncle horrified, he began to shake once again only harder then before.

"That doesn't really matter now though...if you were ever loved or not...Because your life is about to end." Yashamaru reached up unzipping his vest to reveal his chest covered in paper bombs.

Gaara stared down at the paper bombs. "Yashamaru?! What? No. Please!...Yashamaru."

"Now Please Die Gaara!" Yashamaru whispered activating the bombs.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A Loud explosion could be heard all over the village. The desert sky illuminated, a bright light while in rained down drops of blood.

Gaara's sand had protected him from the explosion encasing him into a ball of sand. Inside that ball of sand shielded away from everything Gaara was on his knees clenching his head trying to fight back the flash backs of his uncles kind words, the examples and things he was taught. The words of his uncle played over and over in his head like a never ending movie stuck on repeat. The words that came to his mind the most were the thoughts about his sand being a automatic reflection of his mother's love. That was what his uncle told him. That it was his mothers spirit inside the sand. Gaara couldn't take anymore he dropped his head doesn't to the ground thrusting his fingers into his sand crying. Tears flowed like rivers down his cheeks, his chest hurt, his whole world crumbled in that very instant, his sand reacted to his anger shooting up into the air swirling and whipping around in anger as if it had a mind of it's own. Gaara screamed as he had his sand carved into his flesh upon his forehead the letters Ai meaning love on the left side of his forehead. Gaara promised himself in that moment that he would love only himself and fight only for himself.

Gaara finally understood. He was alone. That he couldn't believe in anyone, or love anyone. That he was destined to be always alone.

( Unnoticed by Gaara )

Hidden behide a building Lord Rasa the Kazekage watched the whole thing play out. On another side of the very same building hidden in the shadows stood Kimimaro next to him was Sunshine her eyes full of unshed tears. I hurt to see her little raccoon in so much pain, broken inside. Next to Sunshine in disguise stood Yashamaru who openly sheaded quite tears for what he had done to his nephew.

Sunshine waited till Gaara went for his late night walks, she waited till he was all alone. Quickly and quietly she snuck up on him throwing a seal tag on to his back forcing him to fall asleep instantly. Picking up her dear sweet broken little raccoon Sunshine dashed off into the night over the walls of Sunagakure that surround the village. Running at top speed she carried Gaara on her back. The desert climate at night was know as arid of the heat at Earth's surface comes from sunlight. During the day a lot of sunlight heats the ground, which then heats the air. At night, that heat escapes into space, which makes the temperature in the desert drop very areas that are not deserts, clouds prevent some sunlight from reaching the ground. That's why the days are not so hot. Clouds also stop much of the heat from radiating into space, which explains why the nights are not so cold.

After the "death" of Yashamaru Sunshine had picked up Yashamaru had ran out of the village at top speed then return to do the same for Kimimaro. At her current top speed where she left them which was the meet up spot it was a day and a half journey from the village. Done of the Sands village ninja could travel that fast they were more then enough safe from harm. Using wood style along with earth mix jutsu Sunshine created a underground cave like home for them to stay warm in for the night. The underground home was one huge room with a small room for a bathroom, it had three fire pits to keep the home nice and warm. Using wood style Sunshine made two beds one for Yashamaru and another big enough to fit Kimimaro, Gaara and herself. Kimimaro opened scrolls for food, bedding, and bathing.

Yashamaru was surprised at the young ones knowledge of seal and her mastery of being prepared for anything. After they where each clean and feed Sunshine had Kimimaro bathe Gaara and dress him for bed. Once Kimimaro was finished cleaning and dressing Gaara he laid him out on the bed, Sushine had said she wanted well taken care of before she would remove the seal from Gaara. Sunshine slowly rolled Gaara over and tapped his back releasing him from his sleep like state.

Gaara came to in a place he didn't recognize, Growling Gaara flipped over jumping far away from his capters. Blinking to let his eyes unjust to the dim lighting Gaara saw that he was in a cave with Kimimaro, Sunshine and Yashamaru? How could that be he had killed him didn't he?!

Shocked and confused Gaara demanded. "How are you alive?"

Yashamaru gave a weak laugh. "I used substitution and a clone I was never there to began with. Your father was watching the whole battle."

Again Gaara demanded. "Why?"

Sighing Yashamaru explained. "I knew that the village councilman wanted you dead, they chose me to be the one to get close to you. I accepted the mission because I wanted to be close to you I want to be a good uncle to you.

But because of my relation to you the council members thought I would not be able to fulfill my mission so they had you and I both under observation. We were both followed for the past five years, always watched and never alone so I had to keep up a front for them I deliberately avoided you at time and didn't teach you things I should have been able to teach you as your uncle. I feared for your life and my own, I thought for sure that I would have to die, leaving you behide to trust no one, It wasn't until these two came into our lives that I was able to find a way to save us both. Sunshine gave me a way to fake my death so that I could take you away from that hateful village. So that I may keep my promise to my sister to teach you and watch you grown into a fine ninja."

Gaara was confused. "So what you spoke to me was part of the plan, your death was fake? your hatred is fake? you care for me?" Gaara need to know this, wanted to know if there was a small chance that he was really cared for.

Yashamaru was staring at Gaara. "Yes Gaara it was all a lie. I love you very much, I'm sorry I had to hurt you that way, I just couldn't let you be killed off. I had promised my sister your mother that I would love you enough for the both of us. Your mother loved you very much and your father loves you to, but because of his job and the fact that you look so much like your mother is why he can't stand to be around you. Don't worry though I look just like your mother too he doesn't like being around me either. I promise you this I will make up for the pain I've caused you. I will be a good uncle to you I will teach you everything I know and show you, and tell you what whatever you ask me I won't let you down again."

Sunshine stood before Gaara. "MY Sweet raccoon I wanted to help you so I made plans with Yashamaru I didn't want you to be with out family. I know you have a brother and sister I would have brought them along with us if I could but the dangers were to great. The sand would have followed us. Or name your family as missing nin. This was the best I could do for you."

Gaara listened to what he was told he could understand why they did what they did. But it still hurt alot. "I understand. Where are we going then?"

"We will be traveling to the Leaf village, The know a few people there that will help us, plus there is a fox that needs my help." Sunshine explained.

"A fox?" Gaara asked confused.

"Yeah he's like you, the villagers treat him bad. I want to be his friend, I want to help him." Sunshine smiled lost in thought thinking about the little blond blue eyed fox.

"Your very different then the people I'm use to." Yashamaru thought aloud.

"My father and uncle said something on those same lines, I use to have a friend name Kurama he once said: You have something to offer that nobody else can offer. Nobody has your personality or your gifts. You are more then average. You are one of a kind." Sunshine smiled she missed her brothers and sisters very much she would find them as soon as she could.

"Hime it's late we should all get some sleep, you should have already been in bed." Kimimaro scolded. He picked up Sunshine placing her on the bed, tucking her in for the night.

Sunshine cuddled to her pillow, she place a kiss on both Gaara"s and Kimimaro's cheek. "Hai. Kimimaro your right we should all be sleeping we have to travel at day break if we want to make it to the leaf safely, I'm going to have to carry you guys during our trip off in on because of the enemy territory that we will be passing through."

Yashamaru waited till everyone was in bed before checking the traps they set out one more time before he himself went to bed.


	5. Chapter Five

Yashamaru was staring at Gaara. "Yes Gaara it was all a lie. I love you very much, I'm sorry I had to hurt you that way, I just couldn't let you be killed off. I had promised my sister your mother that I would love you enough for the both of us. Your mother loved you very much and your father loves you to, but because of his job and the fact that you look so much like your mother is why he can't stand to be around you. Don't worry though I look just like your mother too he doesn't like being around me either. I promise you this I will make up for the pain I've caused you. I will be a good uncle to you I will teach you everything I know and show you, and tell you what whatever you ask me I won't let you down again."

Sunshine stood before Gaara. "MY Sweet raccoon I wanted to help you so I made plans with Yashamaru I didn't want you to be with out family. I know you have a brother and sister I would have brought them along with us if I could but the dangers were to great. The sand would have followed us. Or name your family as missing nin. This was the best I could do for you."

Gaara listened to what he was told he could understand why they did what they did. But it still hurt alot. "I understand. Where are we going then?"

"We will be traveling to the Leaf village, The know a few people there that will help us, plus there is a fox that needs my help." Sunshine explained.

"A fox?" Gaara asked confused.

"Yeah he's like you, the villagers treat him bad. I want to be his friend, I want to help him." Sunshine smiled lost in thought thinking about the little blond blue eyed fox.

"Your very different then the people I'm use to." Yashamaru thought aloud.

"My father and uncle said something on those same lines, I use to have a friend name Kurama he once said: You have something to offer that nobody else can offer. Nobody has your personality or your gifts. You are more then average. You are one of a kind." Sunshine smiled she missed her brothers and sisters very much she would find them as soon as she could.

"Hime it's late we should all get some sleep, you should have already been in bed." Kimimaro scolded. He picked up Sunshine placing her on the bed, tucking her in for the night.

Sunshine cuddled to her pillow, she place a kiss on both Gaara"s and Kimimaro's cheek. "Hai. Kimimaro your right we should all be sleeping we have to travel at day break if we want to make it to the leaf safely, I'm going to have to carry you guys during our trip off in on because of the enemy territory that we will be passing through."

Yashamaru waited till everyone was in bed before checking the traps they set out once more before he himself went to bed.

Yashamaru was the first to wake the next morning, stretching out the kinks in his back he went about normal activates it was a little before dawn so he knew they had time before they had to leave. He wanted to do something to show his gratitude to both Sunshine and Kimimaro for taking him and his nephew with them to the leaf they could have came into Sunagakure rested and packed up and kept on moving if they wanted to, they didn't have to save him or Gaara. From what she had shared of her mission she could pick anyone to save or leave alone all she had to worry about was saving the ninja world. Yes Yashamaru was very grateful to Sunshine. Yashamaru decided to make his self useful by making a small breakfast to sustain them on their travels, he open up their supplies scroll pulling out things they could wear and what they will need and might need for the trip. He also made sure to makeup a snack bag for everyone and fill up their individual water canteens. When he was done he packed up everything in the room leaving only the bed the children slept on out.

Turning to the children he woke first Gaara the Kimimaro leaving them to be the ones who woke Sunshine from her slumber. Sunshine woke well rested turning onto her tummy she got up on all fours proceeding to stretch her spine like a cat. She pulled her belly in and rounded her spine, lower back, shoulders, and neck, letting her head drop. Her spine is more flexible than an ordinary human being's, allowing her to twist this way a that way. Her spine made a small popping noise making her sign in happiness. Her tail whipped back in forth with her emotions, Sunshine could feel the eyes of everyone on her she was even aware when Gaara slowly crept closer to her what she wasn't aware of was what Gaara did next.

Gaara's P.O.V

Gaara watched as Sunshine stretched she reminded him of the stray cat in his old village the only things that didn't fear him. He started to notice things too, that Sunshine was different from most humans. That was saying much since he didn't know much about being normal himself. One thing he noticed when he watched people was that they only did thing for something in return, she wasn't like that all she asked for was friendship, companions a family. She didn't look normal either, she was like him in some ways he could fell it. He didn't notice she had a tail yesterday. He was curious, it was begging him to grab it, yet at the same time saying, 'you can't get me!'

Without thinking, Gaara made a grab for it. It moved just a second before he could grab it. He growled at it and tried again. Every time he tried and failed, it just moved too fast. This went on for about six minutes. As Gaara got lost in concentration, Sunshine got lost in thought. She thought about what she was going to say to the Hokage and how she was going to explain the to sand ninjas with her. She knew she wanted to talk to the Hyūga clan leader and also the clan leader to the Uchiha clan. She wanted to give them both a piece of her mind, when she got done with them they wouldn't know what-.

"AHhh!" Sunshine jumped in surprise, she turned around to find Gaara holding her tail in his hand.

Gaara's face was red with embarrassment but his eyes said something else, they showed his confusion and relief that she wasn't mad at him from grabbing her tail. Sunshine was just about to queston him what was wrong and why he had grabbed her tail when Gaara stroked her tail. Sunshine shivered at the touch pressing into the touch. Gaara smiled at her reactions she acted like a cat she enjoyed his touch, she wasn't afraid of him. Gaara keep stroking her tail listening to the soft sign and purrs that excasped her, he remembered reading that a cat's tail could be sensitive and that you had to careful with but that it also could be a thing of pleasure too. Maybe Sunshine's tail was the same.

Gaara ran his hand up and down Sunshine's tail slowly until he reached the spaded tip. He was just about to state his curiosity when Kimimaro called out to them.

"Hai. What is it Kimimaro?" Sunshine asked.

"It's dawn Hime its time to go please change quickly we most be going." Kimimaro spoke to her handing over her clothes.

Nodding her head Sunshine got quickly slipping her tail away from Gaara to change in the shadows of the cave. Ready to go Sunshine scanned to make sure they were in the clear before dropping the jutsu on their cave home that instantly brought them back above ground. Biting her lips Sunshine activated the wing tattoo on her back. A soft cracking noise filled the air next came the sound of the skin on her back tearing to allow her wings to have freedom to spread to their full length.

Her wingspan, ranging from 274 to 310 cm (8.99 to 10.17 ft) and weight, reaching up to 11 to 15 kg (24 to 33 lb) 17 to 24 lb. Spreading her wings out she instrusted Gaara to sit in the space between her wings, followed by Kimimaro then Yashamaru. They needed to be high in the air so they won't draw attention to thereselves the last thing they needed was to be found before they reached freedom. They couldn't fly at her fastest speed since she had nothing for them to hold on to to keep them put on her back. Soaring through the sky had to be the best feeling in the world for Sunshine next to having a real family and freedom, they flew over the plains of the villages flying off and on all day, they had finally made it to the leaf's broader the next morning at day break. Kimimaro had suggested that they kept going during the night, he had carried her letting her sleep.

( Konohagakure )

Yashamaru was holding onto Gaara's hand while Kimimaro carried a sleeping Sunshine on his back they were only a few mere meters away. After traveling all day and night they had finally made it, they were safe. Kimimaro was amazed by the shear size of the gates he had never seen such things before because of being locked away. The astounding large gate were surrounded by thick rock walls that carried around the whole perimeter of the village. The village gates was heavily guarded by shinobi, who skills and training were extremely useful in subduing and eliminating any threats to the village.

Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Tree Leaves) is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, of which there have been seven in its history. Konoha resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Monument, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. While generally seen as the most powerful of the ninja villages, Konoha has enjoyed many years of relative peace and stability.

The gates leading into the village was a forest green color, written in red paint. The hiragana あん (an) is painted on the four entrance gates of the village (one hiragana on each door).This means "hermitage" or "retreat". In kanji, the character is "庵". There are also torii built all around the perimeter wall of the village. A torii is a traditional Japanese gate most commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto shrine, where it symbolically marks the transition from the profane to the sacred (see Sacred-profane dichotomy). The presence of a torii at the entrance is usually the simplest way to identify Shinto shrines, and a small torii icon represents them on Japanese road maps. They are however a common sight at Japanese Buddhist temples too, where they stand at the entrance of the temple's own shrine, called chinjusha (tutelary god shrine) and are usually very small.

Two chunin guards, were posted today as the village gate guards. One being Izumo Kamizuki the other his best friend and partner Kotetsu Hagane. Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin. Izumo is know for being the more responsible, mature and serious of the two. He's also a germaphobe who pays excessive attention to cleanliness. While his friend Kotetsu Hagane more carefree and irresponsible of the duo, more willing to shirk his duties to hang out in the Jōnin Standby Station eating syrup for example. Kotetsu has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin, although it has the same color as his hair in the anime. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. When deployed on missions, he usually carries a pair of bladed weapons strapped to his back.

Kotetsu and Izumo were playing a word game to pass the time when there game was interrupted by the appearance of a small group came into sight. The two guards watched as the small group got closer and closer till they was standing before the two. The group contained one male who looked to be in is mid twenties and three children in the age range four to ten.

The gate guards stopped all activity and peered at the adult of the group. Izumo looked to his partner and asked. "Tetsu. isn't that sand shinobi clothing?"

Kotetsu peered closely taking in the way the male held his self and the way he moved. "Yes. I believe so."

"Your and sand ninja right. What is you business here?" Izumo asked.

Shaking his head Yashamaru help up his hand and empty all his pocket he even went so far to let himself be checked over from head to toe while he explained. "Yes at one point I was a sand ninja I am no longer a ninja of the sand I have faked my own death for freedom for not only myself but for my nephew." He siad pointing to Gaara.

"I see and the other two?" Kotestsu asked pointing to remaining members of the group.

Yashamaru looked the two guards making sure to look them in the eyes. "The boy is the last of the Kaguya clan the girl I do not know much about them they were enslaved by bandits then came to the sand village a few days before I left. They came with me to seek a better home. The boy's name is Kimimaro he is very protective of the girl who's name is Sunshine. We mean no harm we wish to speak to your Hokage we wish to apple for authorizations to move into Konoha. Can you please direct us to the proper place to accomplish our endeavor?" Yashamaru politely explained while inquiring to see if they could be shown in into the village.

"Ah, I see. Well you need to go to the Hokage's Tower. It's the largest tower that is straight ahead. You better keep in line! No funny business though! It's filled with ANBU and highly trained shinobi who will not tolerant breaking the law." warned Izumo as he handed them a passport to pass.

"Yes. Thank you for you help we appreciate it." Yashamaru said. Gaara and Kimimaro both bowed showing their respect to the guards.

"Do you think we should have sent someone with them just to be on the safe side." Kotetsu asked.

Kotetsu hummed in thought. "Nah he was telling the truth, he's honestly looking to make a new life here. Whatever happened back in the sand to him and his nephew had to bad for them to go to such extremities like taking a death."

Walking throughout the village, their eyes slid back and forth taking in the details of hopefully their new home. The overall atmosphere of the leaf village was very relaxing. Sunshine had woke a long after leaving the guard stationed at the entrance way. She was pleased to observe that her research was accurate, the city was a mixture of Japan's feudal era in modern society. There were shops of bright and colorful themes. Offering a myriad of goods from groceries to weapon, flea markets, local fresh fruits and vegetables, and trader markets. There would be plenty of restaurants to, ranging from large barbecue restaurants, two small Ramen stand, dango shops, tea and cafes, and so much more. What really caught her eyes were the numerous of bookstores, she was particularly intrigued by the attire worn by the women of the village. 'They look like something out of a old Asian drama.' she thought looking at all the arrays od different styles of kimonos, and harem pants.

Kimimaro took in the sights to. It was so different from what he was used to the roads were clean and relatively good shape to, people were smiling. He couldn't people planning their next attack for the for war. Kids were running around laughing and playing having a good time, not being degraded or beat on.

Gaara took in that the weather was so different from Sunagakure the sight where more pleasing, there was grass and trees everywhere surrounding the village, parks and training areas. Kids smiled and waved at him, he hoped that he could make many friends and live a normal life here. Yashamaru was already liking what he was seeing here. It only took a few moment to be directed to the appropriate office in the Hokage's Tower. They handed in their paperwork then sat in the waiting area to be called.

Twenty minutes later. "Next!"

Opening the door to the room they where told to go to. Sunshine was the last to enter the room, sitting behide a desk was Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka from the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Taking a minute to count back from ten Sunshine proceeded to sit down next to Kimimaro.

"Good morning. My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm here to conduct your entry interview to Konoha. My partner her is Inoichi he will be looking into your thoughts if I feel it is need. If there is any questions that you can't answer or don't feel like answering, simple state that you deline answering. However I most warn you that if you attempt to lie to me that you will not like the outcome. Are we Clear?" Ibiki growled ominously, staring at the group intently.

( Two hours later )

Yashamaru walked out detainment/ Interrogation room on unsteady legs, it was disturbing to think that someone knew his every secret yet he was pleased that he and Gaara had passed with out a mishap. The same was for Kimimaro they had looked into all there minds except for Sunshine's. Sunshine had answered almost every question but a handful stating that thoes answers were only for the Hokage only. So Sunshine was being sent to talk to the Hokage while they filled out paperwork for citizenship, ranking, and a house.

Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as Lord Hokage, was wondering what what this newcomer had to say to him. He watched as she walked into the room introducing herself she even went as far as to bow and respect. But what she did next put him on high alert, she put up a Kage level privacy jutsu then began scouring his office. He felt enraged by the time she was finished. This girl named Sunshine who couldn't be no older then six if not younger had found listening seals, and cameras all over his office and giving the person who had placed their a viewpoint of every angle in the room. Furious at whoever who dared to commit this crime he set them ablaze stopping all chakra activity and deactivating the seals. He waited to see what the girl with the next.

Sunshine sat herself cross legged on the floor in front of Lord Hokage looking him in the eye while placing her hands in the universal gesture of surrender. Taking a deep calming breath she forced her body not to fidget under his scrutinizing stare.

The Sandaime was silent; contemplating how who this little girl could be, she didn't appear to be a spy but looks could be deceiving.

"..."

"..."

The Sandaime signed. "Answer me this are you a spy?"

Sunshine lowered her hands. "No sir."

"Then what is it that you want?" The Sandaime watched the child before him closely studying her.

Sunshine tilted her head to the side thinking. "Hmm... how should I put this? I don't want anything well not in the since your thinking." She could tell he didn't believe her or at least was finding it hard to believe. Thinking it would better to sow him then explain, Sunshine closed her eyes taking a deep breath calling upon her fathers calm chakra to ease her. Slowing opening her eyes Sunshine activated her Sharingan in her left eye the tomoe spindling wildly, as for her right she it was in Byakugan mode.

The reaction it caused would have been funny under different circumstances.

Shocked at what he was seeing the Sandaime dropped his pipe out of his hand. Lucky it was empty underwise the floor would have been lit ablaze. Thinking maybe this could be a tricking or something he mutter "Kai" It was no trick her eyes still remained the same.

"Explain!" He demanded.

Keeping her eyes as they where Sunshine gave a small smile hoping to sooth the man so she wouldn't have to fight him. "Sandaime-sama, please listen to everything I have to say before asking questions."

Seeing no problem with that he nodded for her to go on. He like a good story anyway.

Sunshine slowly go up and walked closer placing her hand on the crystal ball that sat in the center oh the Sandaime's desk. Using the Telescope Technique she brought up the pictures of their future for the next few years. She where it all started the night of Naruto's birth she showed the event that happened that others didn't see because they where fighting the nine tail fox. Showing everything from the Uchiha clan downfall, Sasuke's defection and Naruto training trip with master Jiraya to Pein's invasion and his identity and that he was a living relative to Naruto. Next she showed Obito and what became of him, who he was working for and who he helped bring back to life. Sunshine even showed less important part that played key roles like Naruto friendship with the other nations, the tailed beast. Making sure to show how through all of this Itachi stayed loyal all the way to his death, she included Sasuke's return to sanity and how he helped in the battle against the ten tail. She showed the Allied Shinobi Forces too the battle that they fought so hard to win and the many of people they lost along the way for world peace. She concluded with how Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki began the Rokudaime Hokage. The story took over three hours to tell. "So this is what's going to happen over the ten years."

Sarutobi sighed not believe how much was going to happen in such a small time frame of ten years. "Okay I understand why you came here to show me this because this is some serious stuff that is going to take place. But what I want to know is what does this have to do with you and who are you?"

Sunshine signed knowing the was going to be the first question that was asked. Placing her hand on the crystal ball once more she changed the view to a world not like his own. The world she was showing him wasn't her old home but where her new life began. "You see this place? This place is called The world between life and death here is where my father and uncle resides. I am the daughter of Hamura Ōtsutsuki the niece to The Sage of the Six Paths was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki."

"How can that be? Lord Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki died millenniums ago!" The Sandaime asked.

Nodding her head Sunshine agreed. "That is true. However what history doesn't know is that the Ōtsutsuki clan is not human. We are a alien species that can live forever if we choose to, like other normal human we can be killed by decapitation, blood lost, and sickness. Because of the time we lived in my clan has dwindled down, medicine was not as advanced as it is now. Their is only two of us who remain now. Even thoes of my clan are dead their spirit is still alive I can speak to them at any moment in time. Enough about my clan my father choose me to change this world. Your student Jiraya has spoke to you of about the prophecy, Naruto is that child. He will fulfill his propose that you have seen but through great lost. This is where I come into play. My uncle thought it would be best to bring another savior in. I'm the second savior of this world I was given the mission to help out to save people and give other a second chance at life. Because of the evil that has festered on this earth many innocent people lost their lives either in war, by being lead astray or through betrayal. My mission and goal is to help thoes ones while helping to end the fighting."

Sarutobi listened to the child speak the girl despite her age was wise beyond her years. He could see the love, passion, and strength in her eyes. "I see, explain to me how is it that you are the child of Hamura."

Sighing Sunshine flashed the pictures of her first life for him to see. "My father says I wasn't meant for that life that I was meant to do great things. That their are not many like me in the world. For a person to be so selfless and loving is rare. My heart is so big that it has no boundaries. It takes someone with a big heart to guide people. It takes someone with a even greater and bigger heart to do what I am doing. And that he truely believes there isn't anyone else like me in the world. He told me whatever I feel that is right in my heart then go for it, take the chance and overcome my fears. To remember these words hold truth and courage. I was given this life because I was strong enough to do it. I believe in peace and freedom. I will do whatever I have to do that is right to make the world as it should be."

Sarutobi smiled. "Your father and uncle are right you are a brave one little one to accept a mission like that. I'm honored and grateful to you. Whatever you need please let me know I will do as much as I can to help you along your mission."

"Thank you Sandaime-sama, Thank you very much for cooperating with me. I don't need much as of yet. I would like a house in the forest somewhere I will have the privacy and seclusion that I need. I do not need anyone seeking around my home. I will also rewind your youth some so that when Orochimaru comes you will give a good fight. I will not let you die in that battle. Orochimaru will have to stay alive cause he will be needed in the fourth war." Sunshine spoke.

"I understand, when would you like to preform this jutsu of yours?" Sarutobi asked curious about the power of the jutsu he had never heard of such a jutsu that could do what she claimed.

Blinking her eyes back to normal Sunshine released the Telescope Technique. "Right now if you like."

"Now is fine." Sarutobi said discarding his robed and the top half of his black suit, sitting on the floor in only his black pants he watched as the little girl directed her clones all the while mixing her blood with a bottle of ink then charging it with charka. Her and the clones simultaneously going through long strings of ancient and current hands signs while speaking in what he knew as and tounge he couldn't understand it but he would assume it was the language of the Ōtsutsuki clan. There were ancient markings appearing on the floor, some so old they were called hieroglyphics. With the chanting and signs finished a great big ball of all the elements appeared above swirling and twirling at a fast rate.

"I need you to stay as still as you can Sandaime-sama. This ancient jutsu is very declicate and dangerous the slightness move in the wrong direction could rewind your age to far back and I will not not be able to unduo what is done. Doing this kind of jutsu at my age takes alot of charka to activate. I'll start now, reach out and feel my chakra in the air. I need you to ooze out your own and mix it with mine slowly and in small quantities."

Sunshine and her clones worked diligently in utter silence. Overlapping the marking on the floor with the blood ink, Sunshine never breaking a sweat or step glided over to the Sandaim and titled his head back so he was watching the ball overhead of him. When finished the clones nodded to the original then got into formation making a circle each with their arm above their head.

"This will only hurt if you reject what's happening to your body. So relaz and let it take over my chakra acts as a megea pain killer." Sunshine and her clones chanted the long ancient words. The element flowed in strings of earth, wind, fire, water, and lightening like chakra strings to the hands that were held up in the air connecting to the fingers tips of each hand. Slowly the hands were brought down to the level of the Sandaime siting upon the floor.

"Ōtsutsuki fūinjutsu Moon Ningendō: Youth of Prime." They all shouted. The seal on the floor rushed over the Sandaime's body glowing burning into his skin as the element string shot towards him wrapping around his body, the seal burned into the bones toughing them making them stronger and younger. Sunshine kept her chakra flowing in the air she knew the pain he felt she felt the same when she was given her new body. The sound on bones snapping and the sounds of the elements filled the air.

His wrinkled-age skin snapped back regaining its elasticity, his grey hair and bald patches re-grew hair turning dark brown, the extra two line he gain from old age left leaving only the single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks that he had in his youth. Chakra levels re-established to what they were in his prime. His bones were strengthing, brain cells re-grew rapidly working at a faster pace. Muscles flexing and re-toning.

Sunshine wheezed and gasped for breath as the jutsu completed itself. The flow of her chakra stop as did the ball of spinning elements, once the ball came to a full stop the element string disappeared into the body of the Sandaime revealing the body of his youth.

Tired and dranged of power Sunshine looked over the Sandaime's body taking in her work. "How...*wheeze*...do you feel Sandaim-sama?" she whispered tiredly.

Sarutobi clenched then unclenched his hands. "Younger...Stronger...better...my thoughts and memories are much clearer then they were in my prime."

"Good. I was hoping you would say that, I turned back the hands of time on your body twenty-twentyfive years." Shaking on her feet she reminded him. "Remember Sandaim I need you to fight Orochimaru to weaken him then seal his arms. Orochimaru can not die yet I need him alive. I only did this because I need your help with the future."

"I understand, little one. Rest, I'll wake you after I finish filling out the required paperwork for your citizenship and house." Leaning down to pick up a small child, he placed her on the couch in his office to gain some much-needed rest.

Her eyes lids left heavy she knew she wouldn't last long. "Ok I will rest, but I want the group I came here with to live with me if is at all possible. If it can't be done then Kimimaro will live with me. And Gaara and Yashamaru will live not to far from me."

Smiling down at the little one who he felt would grow dear to him he promised to do whatever he could to ensure that she got her wish. Looking over to the pictures of his sensei and friend and his sensei's brother. "My dear old friends we have failed somewhere along the way in our teachings, the will of fire burnes brighter and stronger in this little one here who is innocent. She is giving up much to correct the wrongs that we have made. I promise from this day on ward I will do my best to help her on her journey."

Walking over to his desk, he began the necessary paperwork ready to be filled.

"Lord Hamura Ōtsutsuki your daughter is truly a blessing, she has shown me that she is the second savior of this world. I think she will be so much then just that, she will be the one the that lights our path and leads us out of the darkness into the light of salvation. Thank you for sending her to us."

"Sunshine, little one. It's time for you to wake." The Sandaime shook the white haired goddess like angel gently. Cooing at the cute picture she made stretching like a cat, her tail curling and uncurling, she even gave a small soft purr like mew and rubbing the sleep from her eyes cutely. 'Oh I envy the younger generation, she will surly be a living goddess on earth when grows up.'

Sunshine sat up moving her hair out of her face by running her hand through her hair, giving him a glimpse of her horn-like protrusions on her forehead. They were still tiny right now so they were easily hidden behind her hair. She was definitely a Ōtsutsuki alright, she even had her father's dark crescent-moon representing Yin mark on the center of her forehead that too was hidden by her hair.

Stating honestly Sunshine smiled. "You know Sandaime you were quite handsome in your prime."

Blushing Hiruzen coughed. "Well I...umm thank you. I finished all the necessary paperwork and have then filed away for you, I also have thought it would be best to say that when rated Orochimaru's lab that I foud a scroll with a unidentified mist in it. When opened this is what happened, with all the things you showed me this will work seeing as there is still that hidden lab of his in the back woods."

Sunshine agreed that story would suffice seeing as there were many things in theri last time when it was found. "I agree that will suffice. I'm currently six years old so we have exactly four years till the Uchiha downfall and exactly six years to get you into tip top shape to fight Orochimaru. I will work on a train regimen specifically for you and will also help you train."

"Arigato, Sunshine. Your are truely a blessing. I got you the house in the forest privacy and seclusion away from ANBU and ROOT memebers the house hasn't been used in years so I'm not sure what shape it is in. It's hidden behide Kage level jutsu's it use to belong to Lady Mito the first hokage's wife. She used that house to get away from the village at times. If it need works please let me know." He told her handing her the keys.

Taking the keys form him she nodded and replied. "I can make the necessary repairs myself I am knowledgeable in the arts of wood style and all the other elements.

The Sandaime wasn't much surprised with the fact that she knew all the elements, she was related to the father of the ninja world for that matter. But she was honestly curious to know the extent of her ability. "If you don't mind me asking what are your abilities?"

"I have many so far but I am still growing so I will have more as I grown." Sunshine said tapping her pointer finger against her lips.

"Um, let's see Prehensile Tail: allowing me to grab onto objects with relative ease. My tail is strong enough to not only support my body weight but also lift three adult size man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object.

Micro-Suction Discs: I can stick to objects with the surface of my hands and feet. This enables me to scale surfaces.

Superhuman Agility: My agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits.

Superhuman Reflexes: My natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits.

Master Acrobat: I'm an Olympic-class acrobat thanks to my flexible spine that allows me to perform contortionist-like feats and to go long periods in a semi-crouching position without injury

Master Combatant: I'm skilled in hand-to-hand combatant and a master at fencing, which I can even perform with my tail, which is strong enough to support my entire body weight and two others.

Atmokinesis: I have plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of power to manipulate the weather

I possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. I will grow to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems. I can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level) [citation needed], generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and I have excellent control over atmospheric pressure. I can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. I can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well.

My precise control over the atmosphere allows me to create special weather effects. I can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through my body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with my natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support my weight to elevate myself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. My control is so great that I can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs [citation needed]. I can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability I can use to cause intense pain. I can also bend light using moisture in the air and my manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, am currently trying to see if I can become nearly invisible. I hope that as I grow that become invisible will work on a longer scale maybe for missions.

Uncle say that I will grow to control natural forces that include storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. Maybe the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing me to breathe underwater. If I ever return to outer space my home, I will be able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Even alter my visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to my will.

I'm sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and my psionic powers over weather are affected by my emotions. Because of this I have to meditate everyday for at least five hours a day so that I won't harm anyone. I also have a special tea I drink in the morning and night just in case I'm not permitted to meditate that day.

Willpower/Telepathic Resistance: Something that was gradually getting stronger each day. Mean the mind walkers like the Yamanaka clan can't enter my mind or control me.

Earth Link: My powers have created a psychic bond between myself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives me spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. I also possesses the ability to sense and detect life force. This comes in handy if ever my comrades are in danger and they are away from me. I can sense any natural phenomena including earthquakes, storms, etc.. I can sense movements in the air or water mediums.

Resistance: I have a resistance to extreme temperatures, meaning I'm able to withstand extreme heat and cold to an extent that is yet unknown.

Energy Vision: With a blink, I can see the physical world around as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows me to counter the fastest attack. Added to my already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes me a very tough opponent. I can see in almost complete darkness.

Magical Potential: My ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. This is excluding my grandmother Kaguya.

A gift from my brothers and sisters the tail beast I have Power Absorption: I can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. I'm not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, I can absorbe the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. Even kekkei genkai's, I can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories I also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, I have to have skin contact with my victim. I can absorb abilities and memories from living and dead beings. I can possess the powers of several people at once. Their hasn't been a upper limit yet but uncle has determined for the number of powers I can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that I can absorb.

Hypnotic Charm: Subliminal psionic talent channeled through my voice that allows a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows myself to compel others to believe what I say and agree with anything I suggests.

As a grew I will become a great front-line assault specialist with the skills in espionage, trapping and infiltration which is another reason I hope to learn how to become invisible. My father and uncle are teaching me high-powered diversionary and offensive ninjustsu. My taijutsu is a collection of many forms of different taijutsu passed on through the millenniums, my stealth is extremely high level. My weaknesses are multiple high level genjutsu. My strategy level is high Chūnin maybe low Jōnin.

Sarutobi was in awe of the power the little girl held in her body and what she would become in time. The succinct and seemingly accurate report of a non-genin. To think she held so much power at the age of six her reserves had to be almost high Jōnin if not higher.

"Oh I almost forgot. What I'm about to tell you stays with you and can't go any futher then theis room." Sunshine stared the Sandaime down.

"Yes I understand." The Sandaime couldn't think of anything that could be a bigger secrect then what she had already shared with him.

"My classification is Sensor type and I'm a Jinchūriki." Sunshine spoke smiling proud.

The Sandaime waited taking in everything she said, it couldn't be right all the tell beast were all ready paired off to their host. "I'm sorry but I don't understand I know for a fact that all the element nations each have their Jinchūriki."

Sunshine knew she would have to explain. "That maybe so but I'm a new kind of Jinchūriki I'm two Jinchūriki in one, as a rife from my father and uncle for taking on this mission I was made into the Jinchūriki of life. I am life in ever since of the word I can destory everything leaving it desolate. Or I can give life I can make things grown in places they would never grow. My second Jinchūriki powers I know nothing about yet."

With everything he had learned and saw today The Sandaime wasn't surprised that she would have such great powers. Reaching into his desk he gave her a number of scroll on up to date things she would need to learn befor starting the Academy. "Come on I'll show you to your new home."

Coming out of the Sandaime office Sunshine noticed sitting against the wall sat Kimimaro, Gaara and Yashamaru. From the looks of it, it looked like they had been waiting on here the whole time. Sunshine narrowed her eyes in thought thinking if it was only Kimimaro sitting here she could understand but to have Yashamaru and Gaara waiting for her didn't add up to her. Kimimaro was holding hands with Gaara while Yashamaru was holding Gaara's hand, ignoring the looks the group got from the Jōnining standing by that watched them. Pushing off the wall the group stood as one walking over to meet her.

"Hime is it time to go?" Kimimaro asked grabbing her hand pulling her into a much needed hug. He was still getting use to the fact that he was free, his Hime gave hugs freely to him and Gaara. When asked why she was hugging them her reply was that she never got hugs growing up so she wanted to hug them because they as a person meant so much to her. He understood he never got hugs either she was the first to ever hug him so he made it a effort to hug her even when she wasn't in need of one. The same could be said about Gaara the only differences was that his hugs were still stiff he was learning that Sunshine wasn't like other people he knew he could trust her and Kimimaro it just took time to break a the mode of his life that he lived. Yashamaru was the last to hug Sunshine, he hugged her because he viewed her as family she had given him her trust and love, he didn't intend to lose either.

"Come now I will shoe you your home." The Sandaime said leading the way to the outer puter of the far side of the village. The house was located in training ground Zeroth hiddened behide a kage level genjutsu and barrier that kept it hidden from everyone. The Zeroth Training Ground ( Daizero Enshūjō), also known as the No-Hunting District (Kinryōku), is a wildlife preserve for rare and unusual animals. Much like the Forest of Death and other training fields, this one is surrounded by large wire mesh fences, bearing many signs forbidding entry. The interior of the training field consists of a forest containing many insectivorous plants, wide open plains with large trees and a cliffs. The house was a large ninja temple or shinobi monastery tower. The tower like house was surrounded by forests and overflow by nature, there were many statues and images of different guardians. There were giant praying mantis, lions, tigers, bears, deer, birds, beetles, butterflies and other creatures.

The two statues that stood on either side of the front gate is what drawn her eyes. There stood the goddess of the moon and her King the god of day. Their statues stood for her clan. She didn't understand why they where there, turning to Lord Sandaime she asked. "Why are the Lunar goddess and the king here?"

"Good question I was last here when lady Mito died, thoes statues were not there then so my guess would be you were always meant to have this as your home away from the moon." The Sandaime replied.

The grounds of the monastery were surrounded by, impenetrable Sealed Iron Walls that had dainty hand crafted drawings of them. Each of drawing told a story about the village when its was in it's youth. Sunshine enjoyed the feel of the monastery, using her wood style she began adding to the tower using the impenetrable Sealed Iron Walls as the outer walls to make a wrap around square like house that surrounded the tower. Using Gaara sand she had him make a roof out of sand that she heated to make into impenetrable glass. The surrounding house was a traditional Japanese house built by erecting wood columns on top of a flat foundation made of packed earth and river rocks. In order to avoid moisture from the ground, the floor is elevated several tens of centimeters and is laid across horizontal when floor beamns. She made the rooms divided by sliding doors of shoji. The floors of each room in the house and tower was covered by tatami mates.

The Kitchen was styled in a traditional way with modern things added to it. The centerpiece of the traditional kitchen,the kamado, has been replaced by the gas stove which often has an integrated broiler. They would have to go out to get a refrigerator, a microwave oven, a rice cooker, dishwasher, and a toaster oven. Sunshine wanted to keep the old charm of the tower going so she build into the floor of the kitchen a iror which was another important place for cooking, eating, and entertaining and is the image that often comes to mind when thinking of traditional Japanese folk houses. It consisted of a square pit in the floor filled with earth or ashes. Over the pit is a hook which is used to hang pots and kettles over the fire. While the irori was used for cooking, it also provided heat and light to the home.

The living Room was styled in a Traditional way way. Shoji screens brought in light even when closed, and fresh air from the outdoors when opened. Tatami mats lie on the floor. A large front and back room are connected only by a screen – this means the spaces can be cordoned off to create individual rooms, or expanded into one large entertaining space. A "kotatsu" (Japanese sitting room table), with a heating unit under the top. he table top lifts off the frame so that a kotatsu blanket can be placed over the frame (and under the top) when the heater is turned on. Keeps your legs warm. The table was paired with Tatami Zaisu Chairs the curved back rest is designed with a cut-out fan pattern which can be used as a handle for easy portability and to fit the shape of the body when siting. A book case ran the length of the wall for scrolls and books. Paper lanterns and candle holding were on the walls to light the house at night. The house had modern electricity and Lotus Incense and Tea Light Holder in every room of the house.

The bedrooms had a medium to high platform bed frame with a thick futon mattress on top. A dresser, TV, night stand and mini desk. There rooms were painted an setup to each ones different style. The walls of each room had painting on them. The rooms windows were cover with dark curtains to keep out the night lights and to avoid someone from looking in.

The bathroom was style much like her bathroom in her hideaway house ( Like the one in the second chapter ) Tranquil and elegance, simplicity. The bathtub was made of marble stone in the shape of a large circle in the floor. It looked like a natural hot spring in the earth. There was built in sits encase you were bathing with more then one person, next to the in ground tube was a small bench made of wood to hold your bathing necessities. Shoji screens added a sense of authenticity closing the bathroom off.

Out of the home a Oriental entrance with style galore vibrant Japanese garden sat in the front and court yard, fiery Japanese maples, a koi pond, with stone lanterns, with a variety of plants and flowers.

"I like it." Yashamaru and Gaara said together, the Sandaime and Kimimaro had to agree it was very beautiful.

Getting ready to leave the Sandaime pulled Sunshine into a grandfatherly hug promising to visit again tomorrow.


	6. Chapter Six

The Kitchen was styled in a traditional way with modern things added to it. The centerpiece of the traditional kitchen,the kamado, has been replaced by the gas stove which often has an integrated broiler. They would have to go out to get a refrigerator, a microwave oven, a rice cooker, dishwasher, and a toaster oven.

Sunshine wanted to keep the old charm of the tower going so she build into the floor of the kitchen a iror which was another important place for cooking, eating, and entertaining and is the image that often comes to mind when thinking of traditional Japanese folk houses. It consisted of a square pit in the floor filled with earth or ashes. Over the pit is a hook which is used to hang pots and kettles over the fire. While the irori was used for cooking, it also provided heat and light to the home.

The living Room was styled in a Traditional way way. Shoji screens brought in light even when closed, and fresh air from the outdoors when opened. Tatami mats lie on the floor. A large front and back room are connected only by a screen – this means the spaces can be cordoned off to create individual rooms, or expanded into one large entertaining space.

A "kotatsu" (Japanese sitting room table), with a heating unit under the top. he table top lifts off the frame so that a kotatsu blanket can be placed over the frame (and under the top) when the heater is turned on. Keeps your legs warm. The table was paired with Tatami Zaisu Chairs the curved back rest is designed with a cut-out fan pattern which can be used as a handle for easy portability and to fit the shape of the body when siting. A book case ran the length of the wall for scrolls and books. Paper lanterns and candle holding were on the walls to light the house at night. The house had modern electricity and Lotus Incense and Tea Light Holder in every room of the house.

The bedrooms had a medium to high platform bed frame with a thick futon mattress on top. A dresser, TV, night stand and mini desk. There rooms were painted an setup to each ones different style. The walls of each room had painting on them. The rooms windows were cover with dark curtains to keep out the night lights and to avoid someone from looking in.

The bathroom was style much like her bathroom in her hideaway house ( Like the one in the second chapter ) Tranquil and elegance, simplicity. The bathtub was made of marble stone in the shape of a large circle in the floor. It looked like a natural hot spring in the earth. There was built in sits encase you were bathing with more then one person, next to the in ground tube was a small bench made of wood to hold your bathing necessities. Shoji screens added a sense of authenticity closing the bathroom off.

Out of the home a Oriental entrance with style galore vibrant Japanese garden sat in the front and court yard, fiery Japanese maples, a koi pond, with stone lanterns, with a variety of plants and flowers.

"I like it." Yashamaru and Gaara said together, the Sandaime and Kimimaro had to agree it was very beautiful.

Getting ready to leave the Sandaime pulled Sunshine into a grandfatherly hug promising to visit again tomorrow.

The morning started out well with the Sandaime coming over to give Sunshine her money to buy a few things and going to the trading post to sell things they brought back from Suna. They had got alot for their supplies too, enough money to buy food, clothes for all four of them, enough to pay a years worth of rent and to buy a few extra stuff too. They had done alot in one day from setting up a bank account, shopping and sight seeing even checking out the job seen too for work.

"Yashamaru?" Sunshine called.

Yashamaru turned to the little girl he was slowly starting to view as family. "Hmmmm..."

"I was wondering if okay if you guys went one without me." Sunshine spoke.

"Go on without you...why? Where are you going if you don't mine me asking?" Yashamaru was concerned every since they had meet they had not parnted from each other despite that small meeting she had with the Hokage.

Shaking her head Sunshine realized the hidden question he would not voice out loud. "I'm okay, you know of what clan I'm from right? Well I'm going to visit what you would call my cousin clan I believe. The Uchiha.

"I see is there anything you would like me to do for you while you are away?" Yashamaru asked. He could understand why she wanted to meet that clan they were in a since her family after all, he just couldn't help but feel anger to the clan that was in a way her real family. He wouldn't say the words alound but he wanted her to think of him as family. He was so deep in thought he didn't see Sunshine move closer to him until she reached out for his hand that was currently in Gaara's hand.

Encasing both his and Gaara's hand between both her hands Sunshine smiled a warm smile at both him and Gaara. "Don't do that Yashamaru..."

"Do what?" he asked.

"I don't have to read your thoughts to know what you are thinking, yes the Uchiha's are my family in a way but I do not claim them. Do you know why?" Sunshine spoke in a serious his head no Yashamaru listened interested in what she would say, why wouldn't she claim her own family?

Sunshine let her eyes take in the looks on Kimimaro face then to Gaara before she let her eyes land on Yashamaru, "The Uchiha might be descendants of my clan from my cousin Indra Ōtsutsuki , but they are nothing like my clan is or was. There clan might have some of our gifts and abilities but they do not have ours hearts. Yes they love and its not know but they can deeply love but there genes are so messed up that they view love and kindness as a weakness. Where as my clan views it as our greatest strength, were as Ōtsutsuki are kind and lively where they are a conserved, calm and collected and standoffish. You guys are my family. We ARE a family each and every one of us." Sunshine said squeezing their hands together.

"Hai we are a family." Yashamaru agreed.

"That's right Hime." Kimimaro gave Sunshine a one arm hug, Gaara smiled shyly after being pulled into a group hug.

"Yes family, I will see all at home then." Sunshine waved getting ready to walk off.

"Hold it Hime!" Kimimaro said putting a hand on his princess shoulder, there was no way she was going by herself to a cold hearted clan.

"Yes what is it Kimimaro, did you need something?" Sunshine asked.

"No I didn't need anything but you are not going by yourself am going with you." Kimimaro said leaving no room for argument.

Sunshine knew that he was going to leave her side so she humor him by letting him tag along with her.

The entrance of the Uchiha District was a Torii with a old japanes courtyard garden or called "tsuboniwa" behide it. Courtyard gardens provide light and ventilation to the home in an aesthetically pleasing arrangement of carefully selected features. The simplicity of a Japanese courtyard garden provides a place of reflection and spiritual refreshment. The courtyard garden was just under 11 square feet in size,it was styled with dryscapes, using rocks, sand, gravel and structural elements to simulate scenes from the larger landscape of the region. Ribbons of gravel or pools of raked sand with a simple basin of water in the middle can represent a stream, ocean or lake. The elements used were low basin for water, a garden lantern, garden stones, paths and bridges. Hardscape items create the basic design, with dynamic elements of trees, shrubs and herbaceous plants completing the palette. Hand-carved granite stone lanterns emphasize the Asian influence in your garden, as does a small arched bridge over a stream of sand or gravel. A small boulder can represent mountains. Mosses was used in shady areas, shrubs or bonsai trees.

Once you looked past the beautiful garden there stood the Uchiha district main house. The main house was a trasitional Jappanese home with old world charm made of wood and stone. The general structure posts and lintels support a large and gently curved roof, while the walls are paper-thin,the roof is the most visually impressive component,lightly curved eaves extend far beyond the walls, covering verandas, and their weight must therefore be supported by complex bracket systems called tokyō.

Attached to the main house were walls that went around the whole district kinds like a big overly large elegant gate. Small house of of different sizes and made of the old world too filled the district, there were a couple of shows too.

Shops and various places own by the clan:

The Uchiha Senbei: Senbei is a type of Japanese rice crackers. Owned by citizen Teyaki Uchiha and his wife Uruchi.

Naka Shrine Literally meaning: Shintō Shrine of Southern Joy) is a shrine in Konohagakure.

Naka River Literally meaning: River of Southern Joy) is a river flowing through Konohagakure, it passes through a deep ravine.

A supply base a weapon shop.

Uchiha Hideout It is built into a terraced mountain with vast forestry growing on each level. Two towers were also built on either side of the mountain connecting directly to it. Inside, there was at least one, vast meeting hall which had the symbol of the Uchiha framing the doorway on either side. At the front of the room, elevated above the rest of the room by a platform was a throne of sorts a small table beside it.

Kimimaro reach out and banged the old gold door handle against the door. The knock was loud.

Bang

Bang

Bang

It was long before the door open with a slight whoosh sound. There at the door stood Fugaku Uchiha also know the clan leader. Fugaku had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back.

"Hello" The girl said.

Fugaku opened the door to see two kids on his door step. "Can I help you?"

"Is Itachi home?" the little girl

Ignoring the question Fugaku took in the appearance of the two children, he could see that the boy was of the Kaguya Clan, but the girl he couldn't tell of what clan he knew of some clan that didn't look all that human. But this little didn't look like any of the clan he heard of was she possibly from some new clan or something.

"Who are you and what do you want with Itachi?!" Fugaku demanned.

"I don't mean to be rude but I said I need to speak to Itachi not who ever you are." The girl said sweetly.

"Not who ever I am? You mean you don't know who I am?" Fugaku asked shocked.

"No not really...all I know is that you are a Uchiha. Nothing more nothing less." The girl spoke innocently.

Pissed off that the girl didn't know who he spoke up. "I'm Itachi Father. Leader of the Uchiha clan!"

Playing the sweet innocent act up Sunshine said. "Uchiha-sama your Itachi dad?! Wow, I'm Sunshine and this is my best friend Kimimaro. We came to see Itachi because The

Sandaime said that Itachi was going to be my teacher so I wanted to meet him."

"I see...well Itachi should be coming home soon he's off at the Academy. I can let him know you dropped-" Fugaku started.

"Tell me what father?" Spoke a voice from behide them.

Turning Sunshine was greeted with a smile welcome smile from a young eleven year old Itachi. "Hi I'm Sunshine and this is my best friend Kimimaro." Sunshine reached in her back pocket pull out the letter the Sandaime had given her so as to speak with Itachi. She hand the letter to Itachi with a smile on her face.

Itachi proceed to open the letter scanning its contest he noticed right off the back that they letter was actually an introduction letter telling him to speak to the girl and get to know her it also said to trust the girl in bold letters. Nodding Itachi pocketed the letter,"I understand...I will be teaching you when I'm not away on missions. We will began tomorrow, let's meetup for tea then we can see were you are in your training."

"Okay, sounds wonderful." Sunshine agreed pulling Kimimaro closer to her hugging him in excitement. Kimimaro returned the hug but kept his eyes on Uchiha-sama he didn't trust the man he could already tell something was off with the man. He would have to watch him closly he didn't like the way he was watching his princess.

Itachi woke a little later then normally having stayed up late into the night reading and rereading the note given to him from the Sandiame. Even though he went to bed late he was fully awake, he knew the Sandaime had faith trusting his judgement when he came to him telling him he noticed a few things that didn't seem right in the past few days going on in secret in his clan. He feared that his clan was going to go against the village so he was being extra careful making sure to study who came and left through the night.

Turning over in his to remove the sun from shining in his eyes, Itachi decided it was to go about his day. He went to his closet and pulled out a black turtle neck with his clan symbol on the back, he pulled on some tan pants. He wrapped ankles in bandages before pulling on his black sandals, he strapped his weapons pouch around is left thigh. The only skin that was visible were his finger, face, and toes. Prepared to leave Itachi pulled his mid back length hair into a low ponytail leaving his bangs free to frame his face, taking a quick peek into the mirror he nodded to himself, he was ready. Grabbing his headband he wrapped it around his head. Last he grabbed his note, documents and report before slinking out of the house.

Not wanting to deal with his fan club or others right now Itachi kept to the shadows moving around unnoticed. The tea shop Amaguriama was a popular sweet shop in Konohagakure located on Konoha Tea Avenue, specializing in chestnut candies, such as chestnut jellies and jams, and roasted-chestnuts.

The shop serves many other sweets like dango, mame-daifuku, manjū, and sweet bean paste. Amaguriama has two shops in Konoha: one in Tea Avenue and one located in the Hot Springs District. The first shop allows customers to eat outside, while the second shop allows them to eat outside or inside. They were meeting in the first shop so they would be outside, it was easier to tell if they were being spied on. Inside a building you could hide in shadows or henge yourself into a customer or worker. Being outside helped to see if someone was to close for comfort.

Closing in on the shop Itachi noticed the little girl Sunshine and her friend running his way at a very fast paste. He took note that the paste they were going was something someone as young as her should be able to do at her age. Judging by the distant and rate they were going at they were going to crash into him if he didn't move, but if he moved they would crash into some of the other citizens walking about. Some of the citizen were nice other not so much he feared what they would do to such a small child.

Sunshine and Kimimaro were running running late they had forgot to ask for directions to the shop. Plus Gaara was a little upset that he couldn't tag along with her today she had to explain why he couldn't come she stressed the fact that today was a test and that there was a possibility that she would be followed today. She didn't want Gaara to be involved if that happened she wanted him to experience only love and happiness. Which Gaara protested to he didn't understand it was okay for her to put herself in danger knowing that he could and would protect her. Her and Yashamaru had set Gaara down and told him that she was trained she was only going because there was someone she wanted and needed to protect; which Gaara understood she was in fact a very caring person who could take care of herself.

Sunshine ran through the streets with Kimimaro at her side, she had grabbed his hand once they were out the house running they were moving so fast that their feet barely touched the ground. Dashing and swerving was fun when you could move like water, she was laughing having fun when they had turned down Konoha Tea Avenue. Sunshine noticed to late that they were moving to fast to stop right away they were going to crash into the ninja that was standing in their path. Not wanting Kimimaro to get she reacting quickly wrapping her tail around Kimimaro waist pulling him into her arms, she was able to wrap her arms around him before they crashed, sending the three of them to the ground.

Itachi cushioned their fall as much as he could, curling his body around the two as much as he could to protect them from any damage. Itachi let out a small grunt when the two children crashed into him knocking him to the ground hard. He wasn't hurt just stunned from the empack. Opening his eyes slowly Itachi noticed that it was Sunshine who hit him first, she was laying sideways pressed tightly to his chest. Her arms were wrapped around the boy Kimimaro he believed, she was trying to protect him he notice. His eyes ranked the two children quickly checking for injuries, he found none. But noticed something he didn't yesterday, that the small girl had a tail, he wondered why he didn't see it yesterday. 'She must have hidden it in her clothes.' he thought. He tail was wrapped around mostly Kimimaro but somewhat around him too.

"Are you you alright?" Itachi asked. He wasn't so much asking the boy as he was mostly asking the little girl, for some odd reason he was very aware of her it worried him a little.

Kimimaro's head shot up in surprise one moment they were running the next they were rolling. He looked at who they crashed into, it was the very person they were going to meet. Sunshine had pulled him along with her running faster then the average ninja at breaking speed. Wait Sunshine! Kimimaro eyes snapped down to Sunshine who he was pressed up against, she was trapped between his and Itachi's body. Jumping off of her he slowly picked her laying her down to the side to check her over for injuries.

"Is she alright?" Itachi's voice drifted over to him.

"I believe so, but she's currently unconscious." Kimimaro returned.

"I see...well it's good she isn't hurt." Itachi said thinking it would be best to go to the training field and wait for her to wake up.

"Wait right here back momentarily." Itachi said before going into Amaguriama.

( Amaguriama )

The bow over the door tingled merrily announcing his entry. The shop owner Bachiko an older lady raised her head up from reading a magazine and waved at him.

"Good Morning young Itachi, how are you this morning?"

"Good morning, I'm quite fine thank you for asking. And how about you Mrs. Bachiko how are you?"

"I'm great. Thanks for asking. Do you want your usual today?"

"Yes. And to that order I'll like some chestnut jelly, some of the hazelenut bread, Guricha Tea and Onigiri."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Mrs. Bachiko left to get his order.

Mrs. Bachiko came back five minutes late with his order in a brown paper bag. "That'll be 2,000 yen."

Handing the money over Itachi thanked her before leaving.

Itachi walked outside and knelt down next next to Kimimaro.

"How she doing?" Itachi asked

"She should be waking soon."

"Okay...well we can continue at training field."

Itachi led them to the field to sit under a tree while they waited on Sunshine to wake.

A hour later Sunshine woke up with a sharp gaspe, her body trembling. She stared blindly at the two people who watched her concerned as she curled into herself terrified.

"Hime what's wrong?" Kimimaro called out.

"Sunshine...little one can you hear me? What's bothering you?" Itachi asked he didn't like that look in her eyes, he could see that she was responding to them by her body language but other then that she wasn't seeing them. What ever she was seeing frighten her immensely.

"Sunshine!" Kimimaro shouted.

"I-I'm sorry it was a memory I thought for sure I was back there with..." Sunshine croaked, still shaking.

"...Do you wish to talk about it...?" Kimimaro asked slowly, concerned.

"Back where with who?" Itachi asked, he wanted to know who put such fear in her eyes.

"NO I-...I'm fine...it doesn't matter anymore." Sunshine said blinking to focus her eyes. She held deeply then stood up leaning against a tree. Not wanting to think about the memories she forced herself to lock them away.

Kimimaro and Itachi watched Sunshine carefully to was clear to see that what ever had woken her wasn't something she wanted to talk about. So they thought it would be left alone for now until she was in a better frame of mind to share her thoughts.

Sunshine was well aware that they were concerned about her, but she just couldn't tell them right now what was going on in her head. She avoided eye contact with them, instead she forced herself to look at anything but them. The remnants of her dream, her memories, what used to be her living nightmare still clung to her. In her head she can still see the evilness that was her old father's gaze, she could still sent the harsh smell of liquor on his breath, the feel of his hands on her. She tried breath as steady as she could taking a deep breath and then inhaling slowly forcing herself to calm her racing heart.

Sunshine raised her hand up to her chest she could feel her heart beating frantically against her rib cage, she feared that they could hear her too. She forced herself to smile even though she wasn't feeling it.

Itachi knew her smile was a fake he could see it this smile was different then her real one. The smile that she gave to him yesterday when they first meet lit up her whole face, it was warm just like her name. Her eyes shined they the brightest making them look like fresh honey, she smile was pure. this smile that she gave to look brave wasn't pure neither was it as half as bright. He wanted to ask what troubled her but knew he didn't know her well enough to ask things like that of her. She didn't know him and he didn't know her so there was no way she would be as open as she would be to someone that was close to her.

"It's okay." Itachi said lightly letting her know that she didn't have to pretend for them.

Kimimaro knew from what he had seen of her body that the words 'back with..' most had to have to do something with the scars that littered her body. That who ever had done that must still haunt her dreams. He wanted to hold her and hold her he shell. Walking up behide her he made noise to let her know it was him who was behide her, he pulled her into what he believed was a much needed hug. Even if she didn't ask for one he could see that she really appreciated the warmth and comfort he was giving her.

He held her to his chest nuzzling his face into her soft braided hair, she needed this and so did he. He didn't like feeling useless, he told himself that he was being silly that he shouldn't feel this way there was nothing he could have done to prevent this pain because at the time that this took place he hadn't even know her, let alone was near her at the time. He was still locked away in his of living nightmare as well.

Sunshine had knew it was Kimimaro who had wrapped her in his arms, there was no mistaking the smell of earth mixed in with a hint of tea plus the undertone of the rich unique sent that was completely his alone. She was happy that he didn't pull away from her when she had first flinched away from his touch there was nothing she could have done to stop her body at that very moment it was a natural reaction to the life she had lived. They had stayed that way for what seemed like forever letting her body relax in the comfort he freely gave. When her shivers had finally stop all together she turned in his arms placing a small kiss to his right cheek as a silent thank you for caring for her.

Pulling away from Kimimaro Sunshine faced Itachi. "I'm sorry sensei I'm ready now."

"Sunshine please don't apologize I understand, there is no no need to pretend." Itachi told her poking her in the forehead.

With that out the way they began with introductions. Starting with the team leader, oldest and captain.

Sitting on a fallen tree Itachi began the team exercise. "I'm Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan born June ninth, I'm eleven years old. I'm normally not much of a talkative person I prefer to observe people. Most people think I'm distant and stuck up when in reality I'm only standing at a distance to observe individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that I can fully understand them. I do this not to mean but to be sure that I'm able to think and act without prejudice or preconception, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. I love my village, my loyalty is to the Sandaime I would gladly lay my life down on the line for this village. my hobbies are training to be a better ninja, drawing, playing the piano and cooking. My likes are my family, friends, thoes who love our village just as much as I do. I like sweets! I have a really big sweet tooth, just don't tell anyone it'll be our little secret. My dislikes is dishonesty, traders, and thoes who don't apply themselves to be the best they can be."

After Itachi finished he pointed to Kimimaro, Kimimaro didn't really know what to say so he chose to speak freely. "I'm Kimimaro Kaguya the last of the Kaguya clan. I don't particular like fighting or killing. Because of my abilities my clan saw me as not a person but a weapon to do with as they pleased. Because of living my whole life locked away from the world up to a week ago I don't really have interest. I do however like to spend my time with my new family Sunshine my little princess, Gaara and Yashamaru who I came to see as family too they are very nice. I like learning new things, watching and learning things from Sunshine. My dislikes and what I fear is being

away from Sunshine, seeing her hurting, I also fear that my new family will be taken from me so I will strave to get stronger each and everyday to protect her." Kimimaro said, a blush dusting over his cheeks.

It was finally Sunshine's turn to speak, nervous about what she was going to say and who they were going to take it. Sunshine chanted in her mind the jutsu used for a silencing, protection barrier. Those on the outside would see them training and talking. Itachi eyes narrowed down watching her closely, he noticed she didn't peak and word nor did she make hand signs. The barrier was both strong and flawless, it had to be kage level if he was very aware of things and had be chakra sensoring at the time he would have never noticed the barrier.

Moving closer to Itachi Sunshine unconsciously reached for comfort from both Kimimaro and Itachi. She wasn't even aware when she had grabbed their hands holding them tightly in her own. Itachi was aware though, he also saw how she looked to Kimimaro before she began speaking.

Sunshine cleared her throat then activated her clans kekkei genkai one at a time. Stating with the Bayakugan, Tenseigan, Sharingan, lastly ending with Rinnegan. "My name is Sunshine...Sunshine Ōtsutsuki. Daughter of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the niece of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki of the clan of the sun and the moon! I want world peace and love. I'm told am selfless being with a big heart. I believe in peace,love,freedom and second chances. I don't believe in treating people any different then I would treat someone I love just because they are different or look unlike what people view as normal. Most people fear what they don't understand, I'm the type of person who takes the time to learn before I judge. My likes are training, drawing, cooking, dancing, singing, gardening and playing the harp. My friends who are my family Gaara, Kimimaro and Yashamaru. My dislikes are injustice, killing, hate, traders, thoes who hate and harm for fun. I hope to change the world for the better, I look forward to gaining new friends and family. Getting stronger, being friends with other nations, having you sensei as a dear friend. Thats all i can think of right now." Sunshine said ending with a giggle blushing.

Processing what he saw and what he was told Itachi gathered his thought before asking questions. "How are you the daughter of Hamura Ōtsutsuki?"

"Much isn't known about my clan, history doesn't know that the Ōtsutsuki clan is not human. We are a alien species that can live forever if we choose to, like other normal human we can be killed by decapitation, blood lost, and sickness. Because of the time we lived in my clan has dwindled down, medicine was not as advanced as it is now. Their is only two of us who remain now. Even though thoes of my clan are dead their spirit is still alive I can speak to them at any moment in time. My uncle

Hagoromo and my father choose me to save this world, they saw what began of the world they created and loved."

'Her explanation makes sense.' Itachi thought. "You said yo were chosen to save the world...what are suppose to do?"

Knowing that was coming next Sunshine explained in detail. "I'm the second savior of this world I was given the mission to help out to save people and give other a second chance at life. Because of the evil that has festered on this earth many innocent people lost their lives either in war, by being lead astray or through betrayal. My mission and goal is to help thoes ones while helping to end the fighting."

"You said second savior! Who is the first?"

"Naruto Uzuamki is the first savior, he didn't fail in changing the world. there were way to many dear lives lost thoes who didn't do wrong and who deserved a second chance, many people were lied to by people used and abused others for their selfish desires. My father says I wasn't meant for that life that I was meant to do great things. That their are not many like me in the world. For a person to be so selfless and loving is rare. My heart is so big that it has no boundaries. It takes someone with a big heart to guide people. It takes someone with a even greater and bigger heart to do what I am doing. And that he truly believes there isn't anyone else like me in the world. He told me whatever I feel that is right in my heart then go for it, take the chance and overcome my fears. To remember these words hold truth and courage. I was given this life because I was strong enough to do it. I believe in peace and freedom. I will do whatever I have to do that is right to make the world as it should be."

"I understand. Why are you trusting me with this infor why not the Sandaime?" Itachi asked.

"I've already trusted the Sandaime with this knowledge of who I am. How do you think I got the letter I gave you? The Sandaime would have to have known who I am and why I'm here to gain entrance into the village. Though there are many ways i could have gone about my mission with out anyone knowing I was even here. The reason i'm sharing my knowledge with you because you play a key pat in protecting the village I know you have already notice a few things going on in your clan right?"

To which Itachi nodded his head acknowledging her.

"Right! Well I know many things about our future and I know the outcomes to many events that shouldn't never happened. Because of your clan greed the village and the world we live in is in danger." Sunshine leaned her forehead against Itachi's showing him the future of the world all that would happened, important events, all that he endured to save his brother and village. Sunshine showed all the people lives who were lied too, killed for fun, thoes caught in the crossfire, thoes who deserved a second chance at life and thoes who gave their life despite being hated for who and what they were. She even showed the mistreatment of the tail beast and the one who were evil and turned from their evil ways to help in the fight for peace.

"This is my mission I will do everything in my power to save this world and give thoes who were loyal and loving and thoes who changed from their wicked ways a chance. I will do whatever is necessary and right. In the future you died loyal as a missing nin by your brothers hand. Itachi you are one of people I want to save the most, will you allowed me to save you and keep you safe?" Sunshine asked.

Itachi waited before answering, he knew without thinking about it that he would do everthing he was showed if it mean t saving the world, he didn't mind dying with his brother hating him if it would save his village and ensure that his brother lived. Seeing he could have a chance at a better life with his brother to grow watching his brother grow into a great ninja. There was nothing to think about, if the father of the ninja world trusted her he saw no reason for himself not to trust her too.

"Yes I will trust you and allow you to save me." Itachi replied chuckling it sounded weird saying it aloud.

Immensely fulled with emotions Sunshine through herself into the arms of Itachi hugging him tightly. "Thank you...Thank you so much Itachi for trusting me. you have no idea how happy you just made me. Thank you so much Itachi for letting me in, for trusting me and letting me help you." Sunshine cried into his chest.

"No it is I who should be thanking you, you didn't have to leave your father to save us. You need not cry for me I'm happy I've meet you it is a honor just having you as a friend." Itachi spoke hugging Sunshine closer to his chest, squeezing her tightly letting her know beyond words how much it meant to him.


	7. Chapter Seven

A hour later Sunshine woke up with a sharp gasp, her body trembling. She stared blindly at the two people who watched her concerned as she curled into herself terrified.

"Hime what's wrong?" Kimimaro called out.

"Sunshine...little one can you hear me? What's bothering you?" Itachi asked he didn't like that look in her eyes, he could see that she was responding to them by her body language but other then that she wasn't seeing them. What ever she was seeing frighten her immensely.

"Sunshine!" Kimimaro shouted.

"I-I'm sorry it was a memory I thought for sure I was back there with..." Sunshine croaked, still shaking.

"...Do you wish to talk about it...?" Kimimaro asked slowly, concerned.

"Back where with who?" Itachi asked, he wanted to know who put such fear in her eyes.

"NO I-...I'm fine...it doesn't matter anymore." Sunshine said blinking to focus her eyes. She held deeply then stood up leaning against a tree. Not wanting to think about the memories she forced herself to lock them away.

Kimimaro and Itachi watched Sunshine carefully to was clear to see that what ever had woken her wasn't something she wanted to talk about. So they thought it would be left alone for now until she was in a better frame of mind to share her thoughts.

Sunshine was well aware that they were concerned about her, but she just couldn't tell them right now what was going on in her head. She avoided eye contact with them, instead she forced herself to look at anything but them. The remnants of her dream, her memories, what used to be her living nightmare still clung to her. In her head she can still see the evilness that was her old father's gaze, she could still sent the harsh smell of liquor on his breath, the feel of his hands on her. She tried breath as steady as she could taking a deep breath and then inhaling slowly forcing herself to calm her racing heart.

Sunshine raised her hand up to her chest she could feel her heart beating frantically against her rib cage, she feared that they could hear her too. She forced herself to smile even though she wasn't feeling it.

Itachi knew her smile was a fake he could see it this smile was different then her real one. The smile that she gave to him yesterday when they first meet lit up her whole fac, it was warm just like her name. Her eyes shined they the brightest making them look like fresh honey, she smile was pure. this smile that she gave to look brave wasn't pure neither was it as half as bright. He wanted to ask what troubled her but knew he didn't know her well enough to ask things like that of her. She didn't know him and he didn't know her so there was no way she would be as open as she would be to someone that was close to her.

"It's okay." Itachi said lightly letting her know that she didn't have to pretend for them.

Kimimaro knew from what he had seen of her body that the words 'back with..' most had to have to do something with the scars that littered her body. That who ever had done that must still huant her dreams. He wanted to hold her and hold her he shell. Walking up behide her he made noise to let her know it was him who was behide her, he pulled her into what he believed was a much needed hug. Even if she didn't ask for one he could see that she really appreciated the warmth and comfort he was giving her. He held her to his chest nuzzling his face into her soft braided hair, she needed this and so did he. He didn't like feeling useless, he told himself that he was being silly that he shouldn't feel this way there was nothing he could have done to prevent this pain because at the time that this took place he hadn't even know her, let alone was near her at the time. He was still locked away in his of living nightmare as well.

Sunshine had knew it was Kimimaro who had wrapped her in his arms, there was no mistaking the smell of earth mixed in with a hint of tea plus the undertone of the rich unique sent that was completely his alone. She was happy that he didn't pull away from her when she had first flinched away from his touch there was nothing she could have done to stop her body at that very moment it was a natural reaction to the life she had lived. They had stayed that way for what seemed like forever letting her body relax in the comfort he freely gave. When her shivers had finally stop all together she turned in his arms placing a small kiss to his right cheek as a silent thank you for caring for her.

Pulling away from Kimimaro Sunshine faced Itachi. "I'm sorry sensei I'm ready now."

"Sunshine please don't apologize I understand, there is no no need to pretend." Itachi told her poking her in the forehead.

With that out the way they began with introductions. Starting with the team leader, oldest and captain.

Sitting on a fallen tree Itachi began the team exercise. "I'm Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan born June ninth, I'm eleven years old. I'm normally not much of a talkative person I prefer to observe people. Most people think I'm distant and stuck up when in reality I'm only standing at a distance to observe individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that I can fully understand them. I do this not to mean but to be sure that I'm able to think and act without prejudice or preconception, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. I love my village, my loyalty is to the Sandaime I would gladly lay my life down on the line for this village. my hobbies are training to be a better ninja, drawing, playing the piano and cooking. My likes are my family, friends, thoes who love our village just as much as I do. I like sweets! I have a really big sweet tooth, just don't tell anyone it'll be our little secret. My dislikes is dishonesty, traders, and thoes who don't apply themselves to be the best they can be."

After Itachi finished he pointed to Kimimaro, Kimimaro didn't really know what to say so he chose to speak freely. "I'm Kimimaro Kaguya the last of the Kaguya clan. I don't particular like fighting or killing. Because of my abilities my clan saw me as not a person but a weapon to do with as they pleased. Because of living my whole life locked away from the world up to a week ago I don't really have interest. I do however like to spend my time with my new family Sunshine my little princess, Gaara and Yashamura who I came to see as family too they are very nice. I like learning new things, watching and learning things from Sunshine. My dislikes and what I fear is being away from Sunshine, seeing her hurting, I also fear that my new family will be taken from me so I will strave to get stronger each and everyday to protect her." Kimimaro said, a blush streading over his cheeks.

It was finally Sunshine's turn to speak, nervous about what she was going to say and who they were going to take it. Sunshine chanted in her mind the jutsu used for a silencing, protection barrier. Thoes on the outside would see them training and talking. Itachi eyes narrowed down watching her closely, he noticed she didn't peak and word nor did she make hand signs. The barrier was both strong and flawless, it had to be kage level if he was very aware of things and had be chakra senoring at the time he would have never noticed the barrier.

Moving closer to Itachi Sunshine unconsciously reached for comfort from both Kimimaro and Itachi. She wasn't even aware when she had grabbed their hands holding them tightly in her own. Itachi was aware though, he also saw how she looked to Kimimaro befor she began speaking.

Sunshined cleared her throat then activated her clans kekkei genkai one at a time. Stating with the Bayakugan, Tenseigan, Sharingan, lastly ending with Rinnegan. "My name is Sunshine...Sunsine Ōtsutsuki. Daughter of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the niece of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki of the clan of the sun and the moon! I want world peace and love. I'm told am selfless being with a big heart. I believe in peace,love,freedom and second chances. I don't believe in treating people any different then I would treat someone I love just because they are different or look unlike what people view as normal. Most people fear what they don't understand, I'm the type of person who takes the time to learn before I judge. My likes are training, drawing, cooking, dancing, singing, gardening and playing the harp. My friends who are my family Gaara, Kimimaro and Yashamaru. My dislikes are injustice, killing, hate, traders, thoes who hate and harm for fun. I hope to change the world for the better, I look forward to gaining new friends and family. Getting stronger, being friends with other nations, having you sensei as a dear friend. That's all i can think of right now." Sunshine said ending with a giggle blushing.

Processing what he saw and what he was told Itachi gathered his thought before asking questions. "How are you the daughter of Hamura Ōtsutsuki?"

"Much isn't known about my clan, history doesn't know that the Ōtsutsuki clan is not human. We are a alien species that can live forever if we choose to, like other normal human we can be killed by decapitation, blood lost, and sickness. Because of the time we lived in my clan has dwindled down, medicine was not as advanced as it is now. Their is only two of us who remain now. Even though thoes of my clan are dead their spirit is still alive I can speak to them at any moment in time. My uncle Hagoromo and my father choose me to save this world, they saw what began of the world they created and loved."

'Her explaination makes sense.' Itachi thought. "You said yo were chosen to save the world...what are suppose to do?"

Knowing that was coming next Sunshine explained in detail. "I'm the second savior of this world I was given the mission to help out to save people and give other a second chance at life. Because of the evil that has festered on this earth many innocent people lost their lives either in war, by being lead astray or through betrayal. My mission and goal is to help thoes ones while helping to end the fighting."

"You said second savior! Who is the first?"

"Naruto Uzuamki is the first savior, he didn't fail in changing the world. there were way to many dear lives lost thoes who didn't do wrong and who deserved a second chance, many people were lied to by people used and abused others for their selfish desires. My father says I wasn't meant for that life that I was meant to do great things. That their are not many like me in the world. For a person to be so selfless and loving is rare. My heart is so big that it has no boundaries. It takes someone with a big heart to guide people. It takes someone with a even greater and bigger heart to do what I am doing. And that he truly believes there isn't anyone else like me in the world. He told me whatever I feel that is right in my heart then go for it, take the chance and overcome my fears. To remember these words hold truth and courage. I was given this life because I was strong enough to do it. I believe in peace and freedom. I will do whatever I have to do that is right to make the world as it should be."

"I understand. Why are you trusting me with this infor but why not the Sandaime?" Itachi asked.

"I've already trusted the Sandaime with this knowledge of who I am. How do you think I got the letter I gave you? The Sandaime would have to have known who I am and why I'm here to gain enterance into the village. Though there are many ways i could have gone about my mission with out anyone knowing I was even here. The reason i'm sharing my knowledge with you because you play a key pat in protecting the village I know you have already notice a few things going on in your clan right?"

To which Itachi nodded his head acknowledging her.

"Right! Well I know many things about our future and I know the outcomes to many events that shouldn't never happened. Because of your clan greed the village and the world we live in is in danger." Sunshine leaned her forehead against Itachi's showing him the future of the world all that would happened, important events, all that he endured to save his brother and village. Sunshine showed all the people lives who were lied too, killed for fun, thoes caught in the crossfire, thoes who deserved a second chance at life and thoes who gave their life despite being hated for who and what they were. She even showed the mistreatment of the tail beast and the one who were evil and turned from their vile ways to help in the fight for peace.

"This is my mission I will do everything in my power to save this world and give thoes who were loyal and loving and thoes who changed from their wicked ways a chance. I will do whatever is nessary and right. In the future you died loyal as a missing nin by your brothers hand. Itachi you are one of people I want to save the most, will you allowed me to save you and keep you safe?" Sunshine asked.

Itachi waited before answering, he knew without thinking about it that he would do everthing he was showed if it mean t saving the world, he didn't mind dying with his brother hating him if it would save his village and ensure that his brother lived. Seeing he could have a chance at a better life with his brother to grow watching his brother grow into a great ninja. There was nothing to think about, if the father of the ninja world trusted her he saw no reason for himself not to trust her too.

"Yes I will trust you and allow you to save me." Itachi replied.

Immensely filled with emotions Sushine through herself into the arms of Itachi hugging him tightly. "Thank you...Thank you so much Itachi for trusting me. you have no idea how happy you just made me. Thank you so much Itachi for letting me in, for trusting me and letting me help you." Sunshine cried into his chest.

"No it is I who should be thanking you, you didn't have to leave your father to save us. You need not cry for me I'm happy I've meet you it is a honor just having you as a friend." Itachi spoke hugging Sunshine closer to his chest, squeezing her tightly letting her know beyond words how much it meant to him.

Tiny time skip! ( three days later )

Even though Itachi was kind enough to return a hug he was still a Uchiha. Being honest with herself Sunsine wanted to hug him more, she tried to tell herself it was because she was happy that he wasn't pushing her away. When in reality it was more of a need for the feeling of protection despite how strong she was now she still felt helpless at times she hated that she had to help in the shadows for the time being. Sunshine knew from reading and watching the anime how the council worked, if they knew that she possessed Bayakugan, Tenseigan, Sharingan and Rinnegan plus all her other added abilities they would surely make her a breeder. So staying in the shadows, being secretive were they only protection she had till she was better to protect herself.

It was easy playing the role of a child no one really paid attention to her anyway of course there were thoes who looked at her consciously they new she was new to the village plus she didn't look human. Today was one of thoes days sadly. Sunshine had forgotten that be hide her hair was her horns and her father's crescent moon mark on top of having horn their was her pointy elfen ears, it didn't help she had a tail either. She was so different to others that people would ignore her if she was near, some looked because her features but mostly feared what wasn't 'normal' she was normal though just different in her special way.

Sunshine honestly loved the way she looked. She had a family, friends and a heritage that she was proud of! They didn't have training today so Sunshine had made Kimimaro stay home with Gaara to train him all the things they had learned so far. Yashamaru took his promise seriously he spent all his free time with Gaara teaching him all the these he couldn't teach him when they were both tramped in Suna. Yashamaru had started from scratch a clean slate if you will; Gaara lessons were a mix of ninja training, family time, reading, manners, emotions, expressions, and what every they felt Gaara neeed to learn. Kimimaro had the same training only slightly different here and there his training was centered on him getting used to being free and interacting with people. He didn't have problem with manners or expressions etc, his clan had beat thoes into him at a young age. Kimimaro's only flaw was that he still felt he was her servant and showing his emotions more in public, at home he laughed freely and acted normal but around others he was so serious.

One of the things Sunshine had figured out after her first training lesson with Itachi was that chakra training came easy to her. So here she was thinking about all the things she needed to and how she was going to do it. Before she could save anyone she had to be stronger not only in body, mind, soul but also in heart meaning she needed as many allies as she could get. Sunshine had a plan more or less, she needed to get to the heart of Itachi's future pain which was the death of his best friend Shisui.

Itachi was Shisui's best friend; in fact, Itachi thought of him as a brother. Shisui taught Itachi that "self-sacrifice... a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow..." was the true mark of a shinobi. Shisui was also very devoted to the clan, which is why the Konoha Military Police Force asked him to spy on Itachi. It is because of this devotion that the police did not believe he could have committed suicide. Although Shisui was devoted to his clan, he was even more devoted to the well being of his village, a trait his own clan is apparently ignorant of. His devotion to his village was so strong that he never fell victim to the Curse of Hatred when awakening his Sharingan or even his Mangekyō Sharingan.

He even went as far as to attempt to put his clan under a genjutsu in order to stop their coup d'état which would lead to civil war. However, this failed when Danzō stole his right eye. Knowing Danzō's power hungry personality would eventually lead him to steal his left eye as well, he resolved to prevent Danzō from stealing it to stop him from gaining too much power. With this in mind, he entrusted his left eye to Itachi and told him to protect the village and was able to die with a smile knowing the village would be in good hands despite all he had been through prior to his death.

Shisui even went as far as to erase his own existence to prevent his corpse from falling into the wrong hands, which inadvertently prevented him from being reincarnated by Kabuto years later and being forced to fight his own village. Shisui also greatly valued the notion of "family" as seen when he swore to never let the clan's issues to destroy the relationship between Itachi and Sasuke. He also had a sense of humor, as seen when he enjoyed the difficult situation he put Itachi in when Sasuke argued with Shisui over who is stronger. Like Itachi, Shisui doesn't appear to enjoy killing people and prefers to use non-lethal methods whenever possible as shown in his using a genjutsu to scare off Ao's squad when it was stated he could have killed his entire squad with ease. Shisui also used a genjutsu on Danzō, which would disappear shortly, instead of killing him when the latter tried to steal his eyes.

Sunshine's brows furrowed in thought. How was she going to meet Shisui? She couldn't just walk up to him that would seem suspicious drawing to much attention to herself.

Maybe it would be best to ask for Itachi's help on the matter or to maybe stumble around the Uchiha destrict and hope for the best. That could work, but first she needed a reason to vist a very good reason. Like the Uchiha sweet tooth! Taking off at a fast paste Sunshine ran to Amaguriama.

( Amaguriama )

The bow over the door tingled merrily announing her entry. Old lady Bachiko raised her eyes to see no one.

"Well that's odd." Bachiko mused to herself scratching her head.

"Down here ma'am." A soft sweet voice called.

Bachiko looked down to see a very small child the girl looked to be maybe three or four. That couldn't be right though no mother would let such a young child run around the village free like that; so the girl had to be older maybe five or six. Old enough to attend school and to trust to come home at before dust. The little girl wore a soft pale peach fishnet top with matching puff shorts. Under the fishnet shirt was a sea green under shirt, the shorts were trimmed with red cherries, her hair was pulled back into two cute curly pigtails with a red ribbon. Because the child's hair was pulled back your eyes were drew to the small horn-like protrusions on her forehead and the dark crescent-moon that sat in the center of her forehead. Bachiko also noticed the girls ears were pointed and she also had a tail. The girl was extremely adorable.

"Well hello there little one, how may I help you today?" asked Bachiko in a sweet voice.

"I wold like some of your freshness honey, a whole honey cake, eight boxes of pocky, chestnut jelly, some hazelnut bread, oh and a gallon of sweet tea."

"So much for such a little thing." Mrs. Bachiko chuckled, leaving to pack everything up.

Mrs. Bachiko returned with three large bags full of goodies. "That'll be 4,156 yen."

Handing the money over Sunshine held her arms out for the first bag.

"Do you need help carrying these?" Mrs. Bachiko asked.

"No I got it thank you for asking." Sunshine said holding the bag tightly. "Can you hold the last to bags out for me?"

"Sure I can but I don't see how your going to carry these all by yourself."

Sunshine just smiled and waited for Mrs. Bachiko to hold out the bags to her, when she did Sushine whipped her tail around the bag grabbing them out of her hands.

Mrs. Bachiko was surprised to see that the little girls tail could move in such ways. She had never heard of such a thing before.

"Little one what is your name?" Mrs. Bachiko asked.

"Forgive me but isn't proper to give ones name first before asking for someone else?" Sunshine returned.

The child had prefect manners as if she was a royal Bachiko noticed. "Your right, forgive me my name is Bachiko and who might you be little one?"

Sunshine gave a warm smile. "I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. My name is Sunshine!"

Mrs. Bachiko smiled back just as warmly. "Your name fits you prefectly."

"Thank you, I like your name too it's pretty."

"Your so sweet, so who are the sweets for?" Mrs Bachiko asked.

"Their for my family and my sensei Itachi."

"Itachi Uchiha...? I didn't know he had a genin team."

"Well I just became his student."

"I see, well I hope you enjoy my bake goods."

"I'm sure I will, thank you. Byebye" Sunshine said before leaving.

Walking down street Sunshine was strange sight to see carrying a bag to big for her and two big equally bags being carried by her tail.

Upon entering the Uchiha District saw Itachi and Shisui standing together talking in the distance in the court yard. They didn't seem to notice her till she was almost upon them. Itachi gave her nod acknowledging her in greeting where as Shisui dark eyes shined with warmth and offered her a smile.

"Hello Itachi sensei I brought you some sweets." Sunshine said smiling.

Itachi eyes lighted up hearing the words brought and sweets, he walked over to her removing the bag from her hands. While Shisui removed the bags from her tail and setting them down on the ground.

Shisui looked to his best friend giving a small pout. "Itachi I dind't know you took on a genin team...why didn't you tell me this? How long have you had a team?"

Snacking on pocky Itachi shrugged his should and replied. "You never asked so I didn't say anything..

"Even if I didn't ask you should of asked." Shisui muttered.

Turning back to me Shisui smile asking in a gentle voice. "What's your name little one?"

Sunshine took at minutes before answering; taking time to look over Shisui. He was very good looking; handsome bearing a stark resemblance to his ancestor Kagami Uchiha, Shisui had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

Giving a bright smile Sunshine reached her hand to shake Shisui. "I'm Sunshine."

Ignoring my hand Shisui tackled me into a hug and gushed. "You Are Soooo cutee-"

Itachi watched from the sidelines shaking his head at his best friend. Signing Itachi got up to save his poor student from Shisui, Shisui was a picking about alot of things. They were alot alike too. Which made sence that Shisui would find his little female student cute. Walking around so he was standing facing Shisui Itachi raised his hand and tapped his forehead with two fingers.

"Hey!...what was that for?" Shisui snapped releasing Sunshine and rubbing his forehead.

"You wasn't letting go." retorted Itachi.

"I was going to, honest! She's just so cute and...wait a second. You poked me!" Shisui snapped.

"So?" Itachi asked.

Shisui snigered then proceed to gush. "Awww Itachi your copying me now. I didn't know you looked up to me that much to emulate my affection toward others! I'm touched!"

"I'm not emulating you Shisui," retorted Itachi pulling a flushed Sunshine away from Shisui. Knowing his best friend their was no way of telling what Shisui was thinking when he saw something cute.

"Yes you are! You proved it when you came over here to claim back your cute little student." grinned Shisui.

"Awww Itachi has a crush, I'm so proud of you. Little Itachi is growing up so fast!"

"Shisui, you sound like an old man," deadpanned Itachi

Shisui just laughed ignoring the fact that Itachi called him a old man. Sunshine just giggled at their antics.

Sunshine looked between the two before putting her plan into action. "Shisui may I ask you a question?"

Shisui was eating some of the chestnut jelly and hazelnut bread, he hummed letting her know he was listening even though his attention was focused on his food.

"What do you think of the village?" Sunshine asked.

Taken by surprised that she would ask such a question seeing as she was so young Shisui eyes snapped to her looking for any reason as to why she would asks. He found no reason, gazing at her he only saw that she wore a look of innocent child curiosity.

"Why do you ask?" Shisui questioned.

"I can't answer your question till I have your answer." Sunshine returned.

"Self-sacrifing... a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow... is the true mark of a shinobi." Shisui answered honestly.

Getting serious Sunshine casted a barrier that no one could feel or see. "So you know about the curse of hatred?" Sunshin asked.

"How do you know about that?!" Shisui demanded his Sharingan activated.

"The Curse of Hatred is an ideal that is said to have been passed down from Indra Ōtsutsuki — the Uchiha clan's forefather — to his many descendants. The origins of this way of thinking can be traced back to the time of the Sage of the Six Paths, who on his deathbed chose to name his younger son his successor over his elder son, despite the elder's supposed birthright. The Sage chose the child he thought most suitable to continue his legacy: Asura, who believed love was necessary to achieve peace, over Indra, who sought power to bring peace. Consumed by hatred and envy after their father's death, Indra — manipulated by Black Zetsu — waged war against his brother, and began a cycle of conflict that transcended time and culminated in mutual hostility between the brothers' descendants: the Uchiha and the Senju.

The Uchiha are people greatly devoted to love and friendship. Because the Uchiha tend to conceal their more affectionate traits, a member's love can be transformed into hatred in the blink of an eye if they somehow lose the object of their love. The despair of the experience causes a manifestation of unique chakra within that Uchiha's brain, impacting the optic nerves and creating the Sharingan. Furthermore, advanced forms of the Sharingan require extremely painful experiences that cause the user to delve into darkness that utterly consumes them. This causes the Uchiha to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions, starting a war and/or bringing about their own deaths being two prominent examples.

Thoes who falls victim to the curse can give up that hatred if someone close to them can reach them, though this is incredibly difficult as the Uchiha becomes largely unreasonable and unflinching in their singular desire. An example of this is Madara Uchiha succumbed to the curse after cutting off his friendship with Hashirama Senju, then gave up that hatred when he acknowledged Hashirama's willingness to kill himself to bring peace between the clans, only to fall once again when he learns that the villagers and his own clan didn't trust his warnings about Tobirama. During the time Madara gave up his hatred, it didn't appear to have entirely left him but rather he focused it on Konoha's wellbeing, such as when he unprovokedly attacked Mū and Ōnoki so they would submit to Konoha's authority when they brought up Hashirama's terms of both villages standing equally. Whereas in the village, he would be the first to help children who have tripped and fell and would regularly have a kind and gentle look in his eyes.

The curse also causes victims to become narrow-minded. A main example of this was when Itachi reprimanded his own father Fugaku, Yashiro, Tekka, and Inabi for focusing on the well-being of the clan alone instead of focusing on the well-being of Konoha; they accuse people like you and Itachi of being arrogant and spilling nonsense, whhen in reality you inherited the Will of Fire, acting in the best interest of their village as opposed to themselves." Sunshine explain surprising the two Uchiha's.

Even though Itachi knew she could be trusted he didn't know she knew so much. Shisui was shocked to know someone outside of their clan knew so much. Sunshine didn't even give time for the shock to where off before she flashed them her family's kekkei genkai. When Itachi went to question her on things she held up a hand and explained everything from start to finish in great detail. She finished by asking them both a question.

Eyes locked with Shisui. Sunshine shook her head letting him see her true nature, which he noticed she had a guarded demeanor. "You're perceptive, patient...kind of, caring, brave, you worry about your family and love them yet you know that if all fails the village comes first. Those are admirable qualities. The reason I came to you is because with all the things that I've told you some of these things have to happen in order to bring peace. When you lost your eyes and was no longer living Shisui, Itachi took on the mission all on on his own without anyone to take up the slack." Sunshine faced Itachi. "You continued on and proved your loyalty but we lost you too like I told you the other day I don't want to lose you, any of you my mission is to save, protect and to change wants been done. Itachi has already agreed to help me in anyway I need him to. Will you help us too Shisui?"

"Yes I'll help, but what is their that you need me to do this time? Going by what you just told us I can't do what I did or would have done right?" Shisui asked

"Your correct I did you to train harder by yourself and with me when you are not on missions I want to make sure that Danzō doesn't get your eye this time. My plan is to have both of you as spies still with a couple others too." Sunshine thought of all the great fighters she knew of she could name couple of fighters that would gladly join the leaf in the fight for peace and harmony on earth.

"Who are these others?"

"I will not say for now because I still need to go over a few things with the Sandiame. I need you two to listen careful to me on this, this mission was given to me because I am the only one who can and will complete this mission I have the knowledge and the power. I have the Sandiame permission to wipe all info and memories from your mind if you act without mine or the Sandiame permission. The reason for this is if you change something that needed to happened it could cause more destorion down the land. So if you hear or see anything at all we are to share this info together with each other am I making myself clear?" Sunshine asked her eyes trained on their body language and answers.

"Yes I understand." Itachi and Shisui spoke simultaneously. They both understood the honor it was to be included in this mission, the child standing before them even though she was young they knew not to cross her or stand in her way she knew both past, present and future in more detail then anyone they only knew the fate on the village and want little she shared about the other nations. They both agreed to work along side her she didn't even have to give them a warning. The moment she told them her full name and that she had the Sandaime trust was enough for them they would follow her no questions asked.


End file.
